Maybe Baby
by TantalizingTwilightFan
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie have been trying to have a baby ever since they first married but it just isn't happening for them. Might a good Samaritan in the form of a family member help them? A/H. Rated M for lemons and language
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** This little number has been playing in my mind for a couple of weeks and I just had to get it written down. I fought the urge not to post it but the chapter won! This chapter is very short, I suppose it's more of a prologue. It's length is more to see the reaction I receive from it._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Maybe Baby<span>**

"How many minutes has it been?"

"Two" I breathed.

"Okay" my husband Emmett reached for my hand from his monthly seat on the edge of the bathtub. I was sitting on the closed toilet lid, tapping the little white stick on my leg. This had become our routine every third week of the month for as long as we could remember. Three minutes had passed, it was time. I closed my eyes and breathed, I bounced back to reality feeling my hand squeezed. Opening them I saw my husband's assuring smile, he just nodded. I nodded in response and looked at the pregnancy test.

Negative.

Clenching my eyes shut, I bit down on my bottom lip, silently begging for the tears not to come. Instead I waited for Emmett to speak, to utter those words he did every time I failed to become pregnant.

"Next month baby"

He meant well, I knew that. In my mind, I was slowly crumbling; I was terrified of cracking up. I felt like a failure of a woman, like I didn't deserve to be one. Women were supposed to bare children. In the last five years I'd been pregnant seven times, no six times, six miscarriages and one 'hysterical' pregnancy. I'd ached so much to be a mother, my own body betrayed me and tricked me into thinking I was pregnant. That was the hardest one to get my head round. I opened my eyes to find Emmett standing, I could just about see him through the tears pooling in my eyelids. He knelt in front of me and smiled, I was so broken hearted I couldn't smile back at those little cheek dimples I loved so much. My arm dropped and hovered above the trash can, my fingers released its hold on the pregnancy test and in it fell, joining the other negative tests and ovulation sticks. Emmett's lips reached up and pressed gently against my forehead, and then he shuffled back. He knew what was coming. I'd cried, now I was angry, I stood and took a deep breath. Emmett opened the bathroom door and I stormed out, my Christian _Louboutin heels clicking with each anger fuelled step. I closed myself in our bedroom and curled up in the large leather armchair we kept in the corner, it was huge, it was my comfort, when Emmett worked late in the evenings, and I'd often fall asleep here waiting for him. I didn't know what Emmett did with himself those few hours I'd spend on my own, lamenting our lack of fertility. I could only wonder…_

_Would we ever be parents?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__Never before have I gotten out two chapters in one day! Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

Another three months passed. That meant another three ovulation sticks and three negative pregnancy tests. Two months ago we had an optimistic moment, the pregnancy test wasn't completely clear, the second line for a positive test was so faint, so I spent ten dollars on a fancy store brought test, it would tell me if I was pregnant and how far along. Of course it was negative. I couldn't bear to admit defeat and give up, but I was also too scared to visit a doctor for fertility tests. In my mind, women bore children, it was their lifelong job, there shouldn't be problems. I suppose as the last few years had passed, I'd imprinted that mantra into my mind. I also wouldn't allow Emmett to be tested either. He was all man. He was my bulky, muscle man. Strong and healthy, nothing could possibly be wrong with my man. And so every month was the same, we'd find out we weren't pregnant and we'd spend each month having as much sex as possible. While Emmett went out and worked alongside his brother in the family law firm, I would sit home and Google the most suitable sexual positions for conceiving a child. One month I was so sure that it would be our time; I made him come home for a quickie at lunchtime.

I suppose in some respects, I wasn't completely child-less. Emmett's brother Edward had two children of his own with his wife Bella, Lauren and Jared. Jared was eight and Lauren, three. They were both the spitting image of their parents. Their father's deep green eyes, Bella's chestnut brown hair. Jared's hair was utterly uncontrollable just like his father and had somehow inherited Emmett's cheek dimples. Quite often, Emmett and I would get to play the doting Aunt and Uncle. Emmett had taught Jared how to play soccer and I would accompany Bella on shopping trips, choose adorable outfits for Lauren and give her mini manicures. It would ease our pain for a few hours. Somehow I think Emmett handled it better than myself.

It was six days before my period was due, collapsing onto the bed beside me, my husband was panting for breath, I meanwhile laid on my back with my legs straight up against the wall. Reaching my arms above me I stretched out, letting out a small yawn at the same time, quickly interrupted by a little giggle feeling Emmett's fingertips brush over my stomach.

"Was just now not enough for you monkey man?" I cooed.

"It was definitely enough for one night babe, I think I'll sleep well tonight" he yawned through his words. We both turned on our sides, the tips of our noses touching.

"I've got a good feeling this time Emmett, it feels different" almost instinctively, my hands were cradling my non-existent bump. My stomach was flat. I practically had woman abs. Emmett's arm covered mine in an instant.

"Just don't get your hopes up Rose, every time, seeing you so broken, I can't describe what it does to me. It will happen baby, we will get pregnant and it will be the most beautiful surprise in the world. Remember what my Mom said? Stress makes it worse. You gotta stay relaxed for me okay"

I twisted my body round to lay on my back; my husband pulled me into his strong embrace, pressing his warm lips to my forehead.

"I'll relax, I promise. Maybe I'll get a massage tomorrow, unwind properly" I thought I could practically feel Emmett grinning as he reached for his wallet, slipping two twenty dollar bills in the strap of my bra.

"It's on me baby" Those were our final words before we fell asleep in each other's arms.

A week on

"Emmett! Get in here! I just realised something!" I was stood in front of the calendar, mentally adding up my dates. Oh my god, this was it. Emmett's heavy footsteps bounded down the hallway of our apartment, joining me in the kitchen, I felt his presence when his arms wrapped round my tiny waist.

"What is it?"

"It's the first of the month…I'm late Emmett" my man looked confused and gazed at the calendar.

"No you're not. Look, your waxing appointment isn't till the fourth" I lightly tapped him on the arm and laughed.

"No you idiot. I'm late" I extended the syllables on 'late' hoping he would understand. He clearly did because he was grinning from ear to ear and nodding.

"Wow…well. It's been a while since we've been late. Trip to the bathroom?" we nodded together. Emmett swept me off my feet and threw me over his shoulder; it was only seconds before we were on the other side of the apartment outside out bathroom. I was placed on my feet.

"I'm going to do this one on my own babe" I knew he would understand. Kissing me lightly, he leant against the wall and waited. I locked myself in the bathroom.

_This was it_.

Nervously I opened the bathroom unit drawer. So many boxes of different branded pregnancy tests, I chose one of the bigger branded ones for this particular occasion. My hands trembled as my eyes skimmed the instructions I knew so well. Suddenly I felt so nervous and didn't think I could 'go'. Slamming the box on top of the cistern, I filled up a glass with tap water and gulped it down, then another for good measure. I was ready. I opened the box, did the deed and then it was time to wait. The longest three minutes of my life. It felt like my stomach was twisting. I gripped the pregnancy stick tight; my free hand gripped the sink while I breathed through the pain.

"Fuck" I muttered.

"Babe? Are you okay in there?" came Emmett's voice from the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It'll just be another minute" I groaned through my cramp.

Cramp. I didn't need to look at the test result. I already knew. I was doubled over in pain; 'Aunt Flo' was here, though clearly late due to our stress. I threw the stick in the bin and opened the door. Emmett's bright eyes were waiting for me optimistically. His joy turned to sadness once he realised my expression didn't match. I think I collapsed in his arms. Our bodies sank to the floor, Emmett's large hand stroked through my thick blonde locks, trying to soothe me through my tears. He would never admit it, but I felt a tear of his drip onto my hand.

I was still virtually silent three days later. I felt stupid, like I was a deluded little girl. I wanted my Daddy, only he wasn't around anymore, unlimited cuddles from Emmett were enough. Saturday afternoon, Emmett was shifty with his laptop; I couldn't let a look in. His eyes were glued to the damn machine for hours. Whatever he was doing, I finally found out over dinner.

"Rose?"

"Mhm?" I mumbled as I served the casserole I'd slaved over for hours.

"I think I know something we can try, in having a baby I mean" the word baby made my ears prick up immediately.

"Well what are you waiting for? Tell me" I said excitedly as I sat to the right of my teenage sweetheart at the table.

"Okay. We've been trying for what, five, maybe six years now haven't we?" I nodded in response.

"Rosalie, baby" he stroked my hand as he spoke "I really think it's about time we looked at fertility testing" his voice was blunt. I felt sick.

"No"

"Baby, five years, it's a long time and we're only twenty-six. I just think we should find out if everything's okay" I slammed my knife and fork down.

"Exactly. We're twenty-six, in perfect health. We don't need some uncomfortable invasive procedures to tell us that"

"I've been researching and it really isn't that bad. I just give them a sperm sample, for the woman it's a slightly invasive examination but it doesn't take long and it's not thought to be that uncomfortable" his voice was that of reasoning. The voice I didn't want to hear.

"Have needles, syringes and what have you shoved in you and tell me if that isn't uncomfortable Emmett! I said no. Eat your food" the room was silent for just a few minutes till Emmett coughed.

"I'm booked in for the clinic on Monday Rosalie, I called earlier and they had a cancellation"

"Fine. You can go alone" we ate in silence.

Emmett could have his little time in a private room and do his thing in a cup. I didn't need a test, we were fine, I could feel it. If this is what Emmett needed to do for self-reassurance then that was fine. He would be fine, I was fine, and everything is and will continue to be fine.

Won't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy<strong>

**In the meantime while I continue to write, why not check out a friend of mine? ****EternallyCullen has collaborated with LisaDawn75 with the fantastic and witty 'Donor Wanted' Winner of the "Trying for a baby" contest.**

**Until next time**

**x**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__I'm just loving writing this so much right now. Thankyou to everyone who has been reading. I hope I'm keeping you all happy by updating so quickly._

* * *

><p>Emmett and I barely spoke on Sunday. He tried once more in vain to persuade me to have fertility tests. I didn't want to dignify his question with an answer. I was not going to be poked, prodded and probed, that was that. Neither of us initiated sex that night either, we fell asleep with our backs to each other but our arms entwined; I couldn't bare the thought of Emmett not touching me somehow at night. Throughout the bickers of the last thirty-six hours, I still managed to fall sound asleep…<p>

_A hand was rubbing gently over a slightly swollen stomach, a high pitched giggle coming from somewhere I couldn't see. The owner of the bump I assumed. The dream came into focus. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen…pregnant, actually pregnant. I was rested in my favourite leather chair, placed in the middle of a room with no decoration; perhaps we were too cautious to decorate the nursery yet. I had the entire Cullen family around me, if I looked around me I saw Emmett's parents Carlisle and Esme, who parented me when no-one else would. Edward and Bella to their left and Alice and Jasper to the right. Each one of them displayed excited smiles, it was beautiful. I saw Alice and Jasper move to one side revealing a mirror. I was glowing. I knew this was certainly a dream; my shining long blonde hair had been cut into a choppy bob. There was no way on earth I could ever hurt my precious hair. It just wasn't done. My delicate hands and Emmett's large ones both stroked over my bump. I turned to see my husband; we'd gone from having just each other, to having a family…_

_Wait, now I was somewhere else. In bed. Was I back in reality?_

"_Unf" I mumbled. Something felt weird. Emmett had turned the bedside lamp on within seconds._

"_Baby? What is it" his voice was alarmed. I struggled to sit up, holding my arm over my expanding bump. There came the punching feeling in my gut again. UNF!_

"_It's her…" I grabbed Emmett's hand and put it to my stomach. We laughed out loud as our baby kicked again._

"_Wow Rose"_

"_I know" I grinned excitedly._

"_He's a little boxer" Emmett chuckled._

"_Him? No baby, SHE will be an athlete" we must have bickered over the sex of the baby. Then I saw something incredible happen. Our faces were astounded; our baby kicked again, so hard, the outline of a foot was just visible against my skin. I wish I could play that moment over and over…_

"_Arghhhhhh!"_

_Okay this scene I knew. A hospital. I was on the bed, kneeling on all fours. Emmett one side, Bella the other. Bella was waving her arms around, blowing her face up like a gibbon. Then it fell into place._

"_Come on Rose, breathe through it, like we practiced" I turned my head and blew my face up, both breathing in time. Shit I could feel everything tightening with another contraction. I reached my arm out to the side, grabbing Emmett by the shirt. I pulled him towards me with every ounce of strength I had._

"_You! You did this to meeee!"_

"_I know Rose, but wait till our baby is here, you'll love me again"_

"_Don't fucking bet on it, you're not coming near me with your fucking 'thing' again!" I cried out through my contraction._

_Some time must have been passing because my dream went quiet and nothing seemed to be happening. I was moved onto my back and my legs were in stirrups. Emmett would stroke my hair now and again, wipe my brow with a cloth, I saw Bella feeding me ice chips. She looked so supportive, I could see why I chose her as a birthing partner._

"_Okay Mrs Cullen, I think we're ready to push now" came the words of the doctor that I couldn't see. Emmett and Bella were by my sides, cheering me on, words of 'come on Rose', 'breathe baby'. I was going extremely red in the face._

_I pushed my chin down to my chest and pushed as hard as I possibly could. Nothing happened. Two minutes later. The same. I was getting tired. Wait; was it possible for someone to be tired in a dream? Who cared, I was getting my baby. I pushed down hard once more, my wails were filling the hospital room. Suddenly I saw a dark, black mist come from between my legs, completely fogging up the room. I waved my arms around, desperate to see my baby, Emmett was rubbing my shoulder affectionately. My stomach seemed to deflate in seconds; I was easily able to lean forward._

_It was baby time!_

_There was nothing._

I woke with a start; the sweat was beading on my face. Sitting up alarmed I looked over my shoulder, there was my Emmett sleeping soundly, fidgeting slightly now I was out of his hold. My dream confirmed everything that I couldn't admit or say out loud. I was petrified that we wouldn't be able to have a family. There was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach; I could imagine the doctors telling us there was something wrong with me, or even with Emmett. In my panic I decided to shake Emmett awake. I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Emmett?"

"_Snoreeeee"_ I shook again a little harder.

"Emmett? Are you awake?" he began to stir, then let out a huge snort, I stifled my laughter.

"Urgh? What? Where am…Rose?" he sat up on an elbow, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake" I said innocently.

"Babe it's four in the morning, what is it?" I swallowed hard, ready to make my announcement.

"I'll do it. I'll get tested with you" Emmett sat up, wrapping his big arms round my waist, pulling me down to lay with him, his lips kissing my temple repeatedly.

"Thankyou baby. I just think it's a good idea to see what's what, Carlisle says we should have done this years ago…I'll call them in the morning" I nodded, the tears starting to fall onto Emmett's bare chest.

"I'm so scared" I sobbed. Emmett whispered that he knew and rubbed my back softly. My loving husband soothed me back to sleep and I slept dream-less.

I woke late the next morning, I'd virtually forgotten about my disturbing dream. I sat up and yawned, the fresh smell of coffee wafting into the bedroom. I grinned and shuffled into the kitchen, finding Emmett greeting me with a hot mug in hand for me. I groaned quietly as the hot liquid flowed down my dry throat. I started to nibble on an apple when my morning world came down to earth with a thud.

"Get ready soon babe, we have to leave in an hour"

"What? They were able to fit me in?" I said with a surprised tone to my voice. Emmett knelt in front of me, folding his arms across my knees, resting his chin on them.

"I have a confession. I booked you in when I made my appointment on Saturday" he grinned sheepishly. I should have been furious, but Emmett knew me better than I knew myself. He knew I'd somehow change my mind. I nodded, thanking him with a long, romantic kiss.

I took my time in getting ready, I showered, brushed my teeth and tried to dress smart yet comfortably. I didn't know what these tests were going to be like. I chose loose white linin pants and a spaghetti strapped top. A little light make-up and I was ready. I then spent ten minutes mentally preparing myself for the day ahead. I told myself in my head repeatedly that everything will be okay, at the worst I'd need tablets or something. When Emmett honked the horn on the car, I was forced to face the music and join him. The clinic was a half hour ride away, I still had time to regain some positivity.

Or at least try.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do we think so far?<strong>

**While you await the next chapter, why not check out my other stories?**

**Until next time**

**x**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__All I will say is watch out…there's a little lemon ahead._

* * *

><p>The half an hour drives to the clinic passed in what seemed like only five. I stared at the building, my stomach tightening in knots as I became nauseous. I didn't make eye contact with Emmett as he took my hand in his, squeezing gently in support. I wished Emmett would be in the room with me for my tests but who knew how long it would take for his to complete, it all depended on him and how hot the magazines were. My inner Rosalie sniggered in her head at the thought. Emmett was a complete gentleman and opened the car door for me, holding an arm around my waist as we made the twenty odd steps into the clinic. I stayed silent while we were stood at the reception desk; I let Emmett check us in.<p>

"Hi there. We have an appointment at 11:30? Cullen?" I swallowed watching the slim, brunette receptionist click away at her computer, booking us in. Every now and again she would look up and lick her lips. I wondered how many men she had 'helped' with their tests. I dreaded to think. The vile images were luckily shoved out of my brain by her speaking.

"You're all booked in. Mr Cullen there is a room to the right available for your usage now. Mrs Cullen I'm afraid the Doctor is back logged and there will be a little bit of a wait" Emmett took the beaker and lid he was handed and pulled me aside and into his strong arms. He sighed softly, mumbling into my hair.

"It'll be okay baby. Be brave for me okay" I managed a nod.

He kissed me hard on the lips; he always did when he was feeling nervous or particularly passionate about something. Then that was it, I was alone. Emmett disappeared into his room and I was stood like a idiot in the waiting room. I took a seat close to where Emmett's door was. My feet were tapping on the floor, occasionally I rotate between chewing my nails and rotating my wedding ring round my finger. I glanced at the clock and sighed realising only ten minutes had passed since Emmett left me. I couldn't help myself. I got up and tapped on his door. I heard his muffled voice on the other side.

"I'm not done!" he called out.

"I know…it's me. Can I come in?" I whispered back.

"Rosalie?" he sounded confused. I took his response as a yes and quickly let myself into the room slamming it behind me. There was my man, jeans round his ankles, shirt unbuttoned revealing his perfectly sculpted abs, covering his modesty with a magazine, I smirked.

"Really Emmett? Ten years together and you're going shy?"

"Well…I didn't know who it was" he lifted the magazine slightly, just about revealing himself to me "What is it baby?"

"Can I help?" I purred seductively.

I smirked again when Emmett dropped the 'busty ladies' magazine to the floor. There he was in all his glory, his manhood stood perfectly to attention. I licked my lips once looking into Emmett's eyes from across the small room; he took a deep breath of anticipation as I stepped closer, dropping to my knees at his feet. I slid my hands between his knees, motioning for his legs to part. Even the sight of a half-naked Emmett was enough to get me hot under the collar. I stroked my hands up his thighs, massaging gently, the closer my hands got to his groin, the heavier his breath became, waiting for me to touch him. I waited until he looked like he was looking away from my eyes, wrapping my small hand round his cock; my fingers were barely able to touch one another. I gently rubbed my thumb over the head, using the little bead of 'self-made' lubricant forming there. Emmett groaned my name, throwing his head back against the cushioned seat. I whispered up to him.

"You have to be quiet baby…you don't want everyone knowing what we're getting up to in here do you" My man loved to be spoken to, I would rile him up for when we got home later. My hand started to pump at his cock, torturously slow, stroking from tip to base. Just hearing Emmett's quiet moans were driving me crazy, I could feel the heat between my legs, I released a little groan of my own, one of frustration.

"God Em, you don't know how good you look sitting there. If only I could come up there, ride you, feel you inside me" I teased. It prompted a 'damn' from Emmett.

"Fuck that feels good baby…harder"

"No baby, you gotta earn it" he loved any kind of a challenge, whether it sexual or not. Almost immediately Emmett's hips bucked up against my hand. Now it was my cue to quicken my pace. I began to work him faster, hearing his grunts of pleasure, the sexiest noise in the world hearing my name fall from his lips.

"Shit Rose…"

I told him how I wanted him to drive home as soon as possible, I wanted his hands tearing at my clothes, pushing me hard against the walls in the house in our scramble for sexual gratification. I groaned that I wanted him to bend me over our couch and take me there, for him to pull on my hair as he pleasured me with every thrust. I changed my movements; I twisted my hand round Emmett's member as it started to slightly pulsate from my touch. I knew that would be it for him.

"Jesus Rose…ungh!" strategically I reached behind me for the beaker, waiting for the right moment.

"Fuck!" he groaned out, his hips gently rising and gripping his hands to the arms of the chair as he came into the beaker and over my hand. I waited until his cock stopped throbbing in my hand. He reached out the lid to the beaker, sealing it. He chuckled at the sight of me licking my hand clean.

"Damn baby" he laughed, zipping up his jeans.

"What?" I shrugged innocently "Shame to waste something that's so good" Emmett stood and held his hands out to help me up. I received another hard kiss in thanks. I almost buckled at the knees knowing he'd be able to taste himself on me.

"I better go…" I whispered and quickly left the room. It was a good thing to.

"Rosalie Cullen?" Came the voice of a young looking Doctor on the opposite side of the waiting room. I held my hand up and followed her into a much bigger room than Emmett's. There was a desk and two chairs. A medical bed and a bunch of machines I didn't understand. Glancing around, I couldn't see any 'poking equipment'. The blonde doctor motioned for me to take a seat, she took the other.

"I'm Heidi Forte and I'll be doing your fertility testing for you today" Suddenly everything felt real. I only nodded, watching her scribble notes on a pad.

"Tell me Mrs Cullen, how long have you and your husband been trying to conceive?"

"Five years" I mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Five years" I spoke more clearly. She made a sound of acknowledgement.

"Have you ever been successful in conceiving?"

"Yes…Five times. I don't seem to be able to carry past twelve weeks" I said sadly. The doctors face became sullen, her voice sympathetic.

"I assume you ovulate?"

"The sticks say I do" she nodded with every word, constantly writing things down.

"Let's see if we can get to the bottom of this for you. Try and put your mind at rest. If you'd like to lie on the bed and lift up your shirt"

I did as instructed and looked on at Doctor Heidi as she switched on a machine and prepared a needle. She came over and told me she would simply be injecting a fluid into my uterus and then scan that and my fallopian tubes to check for blockages. I twinged feeling the needle go through my stomach, the split second of pain quickly disappeared when a squirting of blue goo was put on my stomach. I realised I'd never had this experience the way I should have, the first time this happened, it should have been Emmett and I seeing our baby. I watched the screen, listening to the Doctor 'um' and 'ah' to herself. Soon she put the scan wand thing back in its holder and gave me a tissue to wipe my damp stomach.

"Mrs Cullen, I'd just like to take a vaginal swab if that's alright and then you'll be free to go" I figured it was routine and agreed. In seconds I shimmied down my pants and underwear. I was asked to press the bottoms of my feet together and let my knees drop. I wriggled feeling the swab inside me to a brief second but then it was over. I felt dumb. If this was as bad as the tests got, we should have done this three or maybe even four years ago. I dressed and headed for the door before pausing.

"When will we get our results?"

"It shouldn't be more than a few days. We'll call you" she smiled and shook my hand. I didn't dare mention that it was the hand I'd used on Emmett only half an hour ago. I left the Doctors room and saw Emmett by the reception doors, near the way out, he smiled and pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back, assuring me everything would be okay.

"Take me home?" I requested. The tests hadn't been as bad as I expected, but I didn't want to spend a minute longer than I had to in this place.

Together, my husband and I left the clinic. We squeezed each other's hands and both silently prayed we wouldn't have to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__I have been computer monitor-less for the last day and a half but I love writing this story so much I resorted to using my blackberry email and emailed it to myself! I was finally able to finish it today. I must thank one reviewer who commented on my last chapter, it touched me and their review was so beautiful and meant a lot. I hope they will know who they are. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emmett didn't ask for the gory details of my tests, it was a relief, I didn't think he'd appreciate the mental image of me with a big fat swab 'up there'. He did however ask me how I was feeling about everything.<p>

"Numb. It's going to be the longest few days ever" I sighed.

"We'll keep busy baby, why don't you go to Bella and Edward's while I'm at work tomorrow then I'll meet you there for dinner?" I agreed. I wasn't sure I wanted to be around the children right now but Jared would be in school until three anyway.

We reached our home and Emmett swooped me into his arms bridal style. I told him it wasn't necessary, I wasn't a broken porcelain doll. He quickly hushed me and insisted on treating me like the princess I was. I was sat on the edge of the tub, watching as my darling husband drew us a bubble bath to share. He even undressed me, he followed my pants as he pulled them off me, lining a trail of kisses back up my legs, I lifted my hips allowing him to remove my panties. He was so gentle, every gentle kiss and stroke was like I was a possession of value. I removed the top half of my clothes myself while Emmett stripped off. The water had been turned on and I sunk into the hot, bubbly water, Em quickly slid in behind me. Our legs tangled together, Emmett's rough fingertips brushing my hair away from the nape of my neck. I felt his nose press against my skin, heard him breathe me in and sigh.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah baby?" he mumbled, he sounded relaxed.

"What happens...if the results are bad?" I turned my head over my shoulder slightly.

"I don't know, but don't think that way Rosalie. We will have a family. Now let me wash your hair" I slid forward and leaned my head back as Emmett used his hands to pour soapy water over my blonde locks.

I desperately wanted to ask him how he genuinely felt about everything. Was he as scared as me? Was he optimistic? He certainly seemed so. I knew if I asked he would just tell me he was fine and wanted to make me happy. It was typical Emmett Cullen down to a tee. It's the way it had always been since we were sixteen.

We went to the same high school. Emmett was the school jock, he had the most amazing arms, and he still does. Captain of the football team, he could have had any girl he wanted, but he was never seen with girls, there were never any rumours flying around about him, not even gay rumours. I was the shy girl throughout freshmen and sophomore years, my parents died and I'd moved in with my Grandparents, I was withdrawn from myself and didn't take much pride in my appearance. I didn't know Emmett in those years, I only knew of him. But that summer things changed. I'd been invited to the annual summer BBQ held at Alice Cullen's house. I decided to make an effort, had my hair coloured and brought new clothes. Of course it turned out Emmett was Alice's brother. I caught my heel in a paving slab and fell backwards. Emmett caught me effortlessly. We swapped numbers and started seeing each other immediately. He was manly, charming and not too flashy. I couldn't believe my luck. I still can't. We got through the panic of senior year. Four years later we married in a beautiful ceremony in Brazil with only Emmett's family in attendance, I'd lost my grandparents by then, but they were still here long enough for Emmett to ask Pop's permission to marry me.

And here we were a few years later, snuggled together in the bathtub, often day dreaming of what our cosy family would be like. My reminiscing was broken by a chuckle from Emmett.

"Look babe, you're fingers have shrivelled" I giggled, he was so easily entertained sometimes. He got out of the bath first and left me to wash while he dressed in his pyjamas. By the time he came back to fetch me, I'd emptied the bath and was wrapping myself in towels; my husband picked me up in his arms like a baby and carried me to bed. I scrambled under the covers, I didn't even get a chance to dress in a tshirt or similar before my head hit the pillow and I was asleep. The last couple of days had clearly exhausted us both.

Emmett dropped me off at Edward and Bella's Monday morning. We would all have dinner this evening so there was no point in me driving to Bella then myself and Emmett both having a car to drive home. I would be there quite early but Em's brother and his wife were always up early for work and the children. I gave Emmett a kiss and got out of the car, I waited until he drove off until I started to make my way over to the front door. I clearly had an escort for this simple task when I heard the door open and saw little Lauren running towards me in just her underwear.

"Wosie! Wosie!" she giggled, I swooped her into my arms, using my jacket to cover her half naked frame the best I could. I looked up and saw Bella at the front door.

"Oh thank god you got her. She saw you from upstairs and I couldn't stop her" she was drying her hands on a towel, her face scowling at Lauren.

"Come on Missy, inside and dress. Then Aunt Rosalie can play" she stated.

I followed Bella into the house, I popped Lauren onto the floor, kissed her forehead and watched as she padded up the stairs to her room. I found Bella in the kitchen pouring out a cup of steaming coffee from the percolator.

"Coffee? Or are you still trying decaff?" she smiled. I shook my head.

"After the weekend we had, I need the real stuff" my sister in law chuckled and poured another mug.

"Yeah, Edward said Emmett wasn't at work yesterday. One of you sick?" I shook my head. This was the first time I'd have to tell someone other than myself about our doctor's appointment.

"Not sick exactly" I mumbled.

"Rose?" she motioned for us both to sit at the kitchen table, I did so, slowly nursing at my coffee. I was about to open my mouth and make my confession when the children bounded in.

"Shit Rose I'm sorry, I just have to grab Jared's lunch" I just nodded and smiled. It only took a couple of minutes for Bella to grab the lunchbag and see her son off to the school bus. Meanwhile, a now dressed Lauren perched on my knee, completely ignoring her mother when she re-entered the room, nodding at me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"Okay. Last week we had another negative test, of course. Then Emmett started researching online and suggested we went for fertility testing, so we did. Yesterday"

There was silence for a minute.

"Wha's fertiwity test?" came Lauren's little squeak and I smiled giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Well sweetie, it's something that sometimes bigger people like me and your Uncy Emmett have to do so we can give you friends to play with" my niece nodded along, I had no idea if she understood but she was happy enough for now.

"So what's the problem? Is it Emmett? Or you?" Bella asked worriedly, I wish I could have done more than just shrug.

"We don't know yet, it'll be a few days until we get the results just...its torturous!" I wiped away a tear threatening to escape.

"Rose, it will be okay. You've gotten pregnant before, that's a good sign that you can conceive. Maybe you'll just need a bit of a helping hand" she spoke sympathetically then smiled. I was confused for a moment till I looked in her eye-line and realised Lauren was snoring on my shoulder.

I set Lauren down for her nap and helped Bella with food in the kitchen. We baked an apple pie for the evening and prepared a roasted chicken with all the trimmings. The kitchen smelled amazing.

"Wow B. I really hope I don't get nauseous when I do get pregnant. Your food is just...uh!" We both laughed at my little noise of food related pleasure.

"Yeah I get the impression the dinner parties are always here rather than yours so I cook" she grinned.

I enjoyed my days with Bella, when we'd first met, we didn't really see eye to eye, she was plain looking and I was shallow. My opinion had been that Edward could do a lot better. It was when she un-expectantly fell pregnant just weeks after her wedding that we became close. She'd panicked about Edward's reaction and confided in me. Of course Edward was ecstatic, but Bella and I had forged a friendship to last a lifetime. The rest of the afternoon was spent doing finger painting with Lauren; she'd managed to get paint pretty much everywhere except the paper but that was the complete fun with it. Jared joined in once he finished school. Come five o'clock I had my devoted husband back by my side. He and Edward arrived at the same time. They sounded like they were bickering about some sort of case, which one of them would take control of it. Bella eventually said that they may as well control it together and then it would be less paperwork for the both of them.

"So…Told Mom and Dad about these tests yet bro?" Edward spoke through a mouth of apple pie and custard. Emmett's hand squeezed my thigh; they'd obviously spoken while at the office.

"No we haven't, why tell them and have Mom cry when there's nothing to tell yet" I nodded in agreement with Emmett.

"It would worry them un-necessarily. I feel bad enough as it is that they don't have grandchildren from us yet. They were hoping to have grandchildren around the whole house by now from you guys, us and Alice" Edward and Emmett snorted at the name of their little sister.

"Alice? That'll never happen! She loves her heels and fashion career too much, she hated it when Lauren spit up on her once. I had to pay fifty dollars to have her shirt dry cleaned" Edward laughed. Bella snorted at the memory.

We were able to have an evening full of food, wine and raucous laughter. Babies hardly crossed my mind once. Only when I nipped upstairs to tuck Jared in and check on Lauren did my mind wander. I always imagined a son to have Emmett's dimples and a girl to have my blonde hair. Emmett drove us home; we spent the entire time giggling over virtually nothing. I think I may have been a little bit drunk. I kicked my shoes off as soon as we walked through the door. My husband's stomach was roaring again and he went to find a snack.

"Seriously babe, a dinner that size and you're hungry" I laughed as I checked the phone messages. There was one.

"_Hello, this is Doctor Forte calling for Mr and Mrs Cullen, if you could call us as soon as you can; we have the results of your recent testing"_

I dropped my bag to the ground; I turned to see Emmett stuffing his face with a sandwich.

"What is it gorgeous?"

"The results are ready"

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__This is the longest chapter so far! The updates on this story will now be further apart, life will be kicking my ass over the next week or so but writing this has been so enjoyable, I'm sure I won't be leaving you hanging long. Now watch out…there may be lemons ahead"_

* * *

><p>"What is it gorgeous?"<p>

"The results are ready" I whispered as my finger pressed the delete button on the answer machine. Emmett was by my side in an instant.

"Maybe that's a good thing that its so quick, a good sign I mean. Think it's too late to call them now?" He wondered.

"It's gone nine, there won't be anyone there. Waiting till tomorrow...god!" I groaned, falling backwards onto the couch. If I thought waiting for results were bad, knowing our fate had now been decided and we didn't know. That was ten times worse.

"I'll call them in the morning...can I get you anything?" Emmett sat beside me, pulling me in beside him tight. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

"No" my voice muffled by his skin "Just hold me" and he did.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in bed that morning. Reaching my arm out to the opposite side of the bed, it was empty. Emmett must have gone into work already. I sat up and winced at the slight headache I would now be nursing all day. Damn wine. I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing one of Emmett's oversized tee shirts. I figured I'd take my time with my day and build up my courage to call the Doctor's office. I shuffled through to the lounge and saw the tall frame of Emmett in the kitchen-not in his work suit either.

"Em? What are you doing home?" He turned round to the sound of my voice.

"I got up early and called Edward and then the doctor's office. They managed to fit us in for an appointment late this afternoon. I thought I should be at home with you" I smiled and stepped into my husband's arms, he tilted his head down to me, pressing our foreheads together.

"That's very sweet baby. Thankyou"

"I gotta look after my Princess Rosalie, life isn't worth much without her" his lips pressed to my forehead as he spoke. My eyes watered at the emotion in his voice.

"It's a damn good job I'm not going anywhere then. One decade down Emmett, so many decades left" I reached up on tiptoes and kissed him. It was soft, long and passionate.

He told me our appointment was at four and it would be together. It seemed both sets of results were ready but they wouldn't tell us any more than that. We distracted ourselves in different ways. Emmett plays the X-Box and I read a book out in the garden. I'd chosen something with a little humour and managed to find myself laughing. By the time I reached chapter 12, Emmett was poking his head outside.

"Babe, we gotta go"

I closed the book and took a deep breath, then stood, nodding my head once. Emmett went back into the house, assuming he was getting the car keys; he was in the car with the engine roaring by the time I got outside. Locking our home up, I took a few jogs and joined him. Our car journey was silent but filled with our nerves. I fiddled with the radio controls but messed those up; I settled on a CD and turned up the volume. The thirty minutes were passing torturously slow. We were twenty minutes into our journey when I began taking deep breaths, almost hyperventilating. Emmett pressed the button to roll down the window, I almost stuck my head out of the window like a dog, desperate for fresh air. I was concentrating so much on staying calm, I hardly realised we'd arrived and the engine had been shut off. A large hand squeezed my denim covered thigh.

"Rosalie, baby. Are you going to be okay? We only have a couple of minutes till we get seen" I nodded and got out of the car.

"I have to be. Because everything's going to be okay. Right?" I slipped my hand into Emmett's, linking our fingers.

"Right" he affirmed.

We made our way into the now familiar office and checked in. We were right on time.

"The Doctor will see you now. Down the hall and on the left" I nodded, I knew where I was going, it was the same room where I'd spread my legs for the doctor two days previous. Emmett knocked and we were invited in.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, so glad you could come in on short notice. Please, take a seat" she shook each of our hands and sat, there was an extra chair in the room this time, to accommodate the extra person in the room.

"Thankyou for seeing us so quickly" I smiled in my attempt at being optimistic. Doctor Forte smiled back as she sorted through bits of paper.

"Okay" she breathed "Your results are back and it's a bit of a mixed one. You must remember that you will always have options and things you can..." I cut her off quickly; I didn't want to hear this mumbo jumbo.

"Which one of us is it?" I asked firmly. I thought I heard her sigh a little.

"It's you Mrs Cullen" she looked down, beginning to read from her papers

"Mr Cullen has a high sperm count; there were many active sperm in his sample. Mrs Cullen, you produce eggs and release them no problem, there were no visible blockages and you have conceived in the past. Your results suggest that you have cells in your uterus that withhold you from being able to carry a foetus. I'm incredibly sorry that I couldn't give you better news"

I took a breath and looked at Emmett, his eyes were on the ground and he was shaking his head. I took his left hand and squeezed. His blue eyes bore into mine. I was too stunned to speak, so the doctor interrupted.

"I'm sorry that the news wasn't better but you still have several options. You can keep trying, we may get proven wrong. Or, Mr Cullen's sperm are healthy and we don't see any problems with your eggs, so surrogacy may be an option for you. Though some aren't always comfortable with that so there's also adoption" she handed me a bunch of leaflets, I nodded and thanked her.

"I'd like to see you both again, in a week perhaps. Allow the news to sink in and think about your options, then we can help you. Our jobs go far beyond the initial testing, we're here to support" Doctor Forte spoke softly.

"Thankyou Doctor, we'll do that" Emmett stood as he spoke, it sounded like his voice was cracking, but his hard man front was back in a heartbeat. Emmett shook the doctor's hand while I walked out of the room, I needed to get out. I made it outside just as Emmett caught up with me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to him, my face automatically buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry baby. I just...I wish..." I knew he didn't know what to say for the best. And why should he, his swimmers were fine, I was the failure. I put my hands to my stomach and felt empty. I moved away from him and went to the car.

"Just take me home" I snapped.

I didn't say a word until we were in the comfort of our home. It hurt too much to admit what I was really feeling. I needed some kind of handle on the situation. That's why I grabbed Emmett by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him to me against the living room wall as soon as the door was closed. My lips attacked his neck, then his lips in hungry, desperate kisses.

"Make me forget" I whispered.

He didn't need to say anything, I just wanted to feel, feel him and forget. He gently re-pushed my body to the wall, kissing and sucking my neck; I could feel his hands brushing my sides before they disappeared up my shirt. I shivered; his hands were cold, making my skin goose-pimple. My man mumbled something into my skin that I couldn't make out. I scratched my fingers down Emmett's shirt, guiding them back to the top, popping the buttons one by one, I didn't wait to slip the expensive Prada shirt from his shoulders-I was too needy. I feathered my fingertips over the outline of my man's abs, perfectly taut. Emmett's hands led to my hips, pulling them against his, fuck he was hard already. He bent his knees slightly, grinding himself against me, relieving some much felt tension. I groaned his name, taking my hands away from him to tug my shirt off my head, I heard Emmett groan in approval, his bent knees put him in the perfect eyeline with my breasts, his lips locked over a budded nipple, swirling his tongue round, I threw my head back against the wall.

"God, that's it baby, more!" I whimpered.

Emmett was only happy to oblige, he sank to his knees, his big bright eyes looking up at me mischievously. I sucked my flat stomach in, biting my lip as I looked down at my husband. He hooked his fingers into the band of my skinny jeans, tugging them down slowly, I stepped out of them with his assistance, I reached out my hands, aching to touch my husband but I was rebuffed, he took both of my wrists in his large hand holding them.

"Behind your back" he ordered.

I knew however long this encounter lasted, it was going to be rough, and he was going to make me forget as I asked. I put my hands round my back as I was told. I closed my eyes and felt rough fingertips stroke my thighs, making me shudder. One hand was kept on a thigh, the other lightly patting my thigh, wanting my legs to part. I could feel the damp between my thighs, I desired nothing more than to be touched and tease. I felt something against the material of my panties, I opened my eyes and looked down, Emmett's nose was skimming against them as if he was inhaling me. He glanced up at me and smirked, the pad of his thumb was putting pressure against my clit, I squirmed, he was so close to touching me and yet it also seemed so far.

"Please" I panted.

In the space of five seconds after my plea, Emmett was using his teeth to drag my skimpy underwear down my legs; they were barely round my knees before I felt two long fingers fill my wetness. I gasped. Emmett's fingers were twisting and curling inside of me, I panted with every movement, bucking my hips against Emmett's hand. I needed more, I needed him. I could feel his pace quicken, the heat building within me, my eyes were rolling back, a coil tightening in my stomach…and then it was gone. Emmett's fingers were gone. I looked down confused and found him sucking his fingers. I bit back a moan, he didn't.

"Fuck you taste damn good baby" he groaned, it was hot hearing him that way.

I watched him stand, he was sucking every drop of me from his fingers then smirked as he stopped, crushing his lips to mine in an urgent kiss. I whimpered, he chuckled against my lips, knowing I could taste myself on him, I didn't care. I pressed my hand against the growing bulge in his jeans, I palmed him slowly and he dropped his head to my shoulder.

"Rose…" he whispered.

I continued to palm him till I knew he wouldn't be able to take it any longer. He would need freedom and relief. His hands scrambled to his belt, pulling on the clasp, I finally stepped out of my panties upon hearing the zip. Our hands were frantic against each other. The jeans dropped and kicked out of the way, my monkey man wrapped his arms round my hips, I hitched a leg up against his hip and he lifted me into his arms. I wrapped one arm round his neck, using the other to lean down between us and shimmy his Calvin Kleins down. I hooked my long legs round Emmett's legs and I was slowly lowered, I could feel the head of his thick cock pressing against my entrance. In one swift movement, Emmett thrusted his hips up and sheathed himself inside me. I cried out his name, the angle was amazing. My back was firm against the wall, the grip tight on my hips that it was sure to leave a mark. Emmett pulled out, waiting a second and then pushed his way back in with force. The pace was quick and rough. He grunted with each thrust, throwing his head back, concentrating on the task in his hand _"So fucking tight"_ he would mutter. I dropped my head to his shoulder, breathing heavily as my walls tightened round the member inside me, they were threatening to contract with my climax any second. Emmett continued to fuck me like it would be the last time for his both, I did my best to press my hips toward to him in response but his grip was so tight on me. His pace changed, his thrusts became harder and spaced out, bending his knees slightly so he hit my g-spot perfectly. That's it, I was gone. I bit down on Emmett's shoulder, muffling my screams of pleasure as I came. My muscles were clenched and in spasm around Emmett's cock with my orgasm.

"Fuck Rose, I can't…Urgh!" came the groans of my husband. He thrusted his hips twice more before his body came rigid. I could feel him throb inside me, filling me with everything he had; he began to move again, riding himself through the intensity of his climax. The emotions of feeling good became too much for me and I found myself weeping. I kept my face buried in the crook of Emmett's neck, attempting to calm myself but as he regained normal breathing, I was caught out.

"Are…are you crying Rosalie?" he slowly pulled out of me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I didn't need to though because he only left me for a minute. Quite lovingly he took me by the hand and led me to the sofa, covering our naked bodies in a blanket. By then the tears were flowing freely.

"Rosie, baby, you're worrying me, what is it?" he rocked me soothingly in his arms.

"I've failed you Emmett, as a wife, and as a woman. What good am I to you now?" I sniffed.

"Oh Rose! You are everything to me. You haven't failed at all, we will still have a family, we're just going to need a little more extra help than other couples. Rosalie, you're such an incredible woman and the love of my life. You couldn't fail me, it's impossible" he used the corner of our blanket to wipe away my tears.

We talked for hours about how we felt. Emmett explained that he was ecstatic that he was fertile but was trying not to jump for joy too much to spare my feelings. He used his little finger to demonstrate his 'quick swimmers'. It had me snorting with laughter. I even gave him the chance to leave me, to split up and go find a woman he could have a whole brood of children with. He told me to shut up and not be so ridiculous. Then we talked through our options. Adoption was possible but such a long process sometimes, what if we didn't get approved, could we handle more heartbreak? The most plausible plan seemed to be surrogacy. Any child produced would still be completely ours. Emmett's sperm and my healthy eggs would be implanted into another woman. We agreed to think about it further, because there was just one thing playing on my mind.

Could I watch another woman carry my baby?

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__All I can say is that I'm sorry that Rosalie and Emmett didn't receive the results you were all hoping._

* * *

><p>Emmett and I should have spoken more about our baby options over the next few days but we didn't. Life appeared to continue as normal. When my husband was home, we would be how we always were, talk, watch TV and cook together. Occasionally I would go to bed alone and not bother waiting for Emmett. When Emmett was at work, I would fall apart. I ignored my calls from Bella despite Em telling me he'd told Edward our situation, I therefore knew that Bella already knew and would simply want to tell me it'd be okay. I would cry periodically during the day and simply lounge around in my sweatpants.<p>

My tears and emotion was the only thing still showing me that I really was a woman. I was wiping them away one Friday afternoon when Emmett came home. I smiled and tried to hide my pain, but could feel it; he knew exactly how I felt. He felt it too but had always been better at handling his emotions; it was the macho side of him. I snuggled against his arm when he plopped down onto the couch, tugging at his tie.

"What shall we do this weekend baby" my voice was soft and meek.

"Mom and Dad are having a barbecue; they want us to go"

"Tomorrow?"

"Is that a problem?" It wasn't a problem, I loved Esme and Carlisle like they were my own parents, they had supported me for the last decade. But I wasn't sure I was ready to face the music, to admit that we probably wouldn't have children naturally. Esme and Carlisle wanted a dozen grandchildren surrounding them as they got old, I highly doubted that Alice and Edward would have a dozen children between them.

"Of course not babe, I can't wait. Your Mom better be making her potato salad" I forced a smile, Emmett fell for it.

"Damn straight she is Rose, wouldn't be a Cullen barbecue without it! Feel like ordering chinese food tonight?" I nodded and was able to be left to my thoughts while my husband unleashed his childish side on the X-Box.

Bedtime was strange; it had been every day this week. Normally we'd have sex in the morning, before or after dinner and then before we slept to heighten our chances. As good as my husband made me feel, since our bad news, I had no desire for it at all. Emmett understood as always and said it was due to the shock and that there was no pressure on me, for that he received a sympathy handjob but nothing more.

The next day I sported my best summer dress and brushed through my hair, we were due at the Cullen's shortly; I needed to paste a smile on my face. I felt Emmett come up behind me and kiss my hair.

"What do we do if people ask?"

"We tell them the truth Rosalie, we have nothing to be ashamed about" he brushed his long fingers through my locks then moved back to put his sneakers on.

"Don't we?" I turned in my seat, just in time to see Emmett sigh.

"No Rose we don't. We're just a couple who are weighing up their options…that is what we're doing isn't it?"

"Yes"

The honest truth was, I didn't know what we were doing. Adoption could take a long time to go through, we wanted a family now, as soon as possible, like yesterday if we had our own way. I suppose surrogacy was our only choice. I'd always dreamt of feeling my baby wiggle inside me; experience the horror of morning sickness, hot flushes and labour. Would it be bad to watch someone else experience it all and be comfortable myself? Possibly. I didn't have time to consider it further. Emmett was quite literally pushing me out of the door and to the car.

Emmett's parents lived in a beautiful house on the outskirts of Forks; it was surrounded by trees and wild-flowers. They had acres of land out the back, Esme and Alice used to keep horses back there but they'd passed on a few years back. Now it was for Carlisle and Esme's leisure, they'd waited for years for their children to move out and now they made the most of it. Esme was a beautiful woman, small in height and the most maternal instinct I've ever seen. Her face was sweet and was rarely seen without a smile. She'd never quite lost her slight rounded figure from her three pregnancies. Her caramel hair just dazzled in the sun, Emmett had inherited her innocent look. She used to work as an interior designer with her own company; she took a step back once the boys had moved out and nowadays just makes the big decisions. Carlisle was head of the emergency room at Forks Hospital, hugely dedicated to his work; he even delivered Jared when Bella went into labour with him.

We let ourselves into the large Cullen house and made our way through to the back garden, Emmett was armed with a bottle of his mother's favourite red wine. Stepping outside onto the decking, everyone was there, even Alice and Jasper. They were all wearing party hats. Emmett and I glanced at each other with complete confusion.

"Son! Rosalie, so glad you made it" Carlisle strolled up to us, pecking me on the cheek and patting his middle son on the back.

"Hi Pops" my man grinned back. "What's with the fancy get up?" his eyebrow raised in his confusion.

"Fancy get up?" Carlisle repeated. I motioned towards the banners and party hats, Jared and Lauren were playing on the grass. We followed Carlisle over to the garden furniture and sat.

"It's Jared's birthday you guys" Edward interjected before Carlisle could.

"He's nine" affirmed Bella.

"Shit" mumbled Emmett. Esme's face immediately creased in dismay to Emmett's cursing.

"Sorry Mom just…Dude, I'm so sorry we forgot. I…" Edward put his hand up to stop Emmett from talking further.

"It's okay, we get it" he smiled softly, putting his hand on Bella's thigh and squeezing, she nodded her head and smiled. They understood.

"No Edward it is not okay. Emmett, we told you and Rosalie about this get together three weeks ago, how could you forget the occasion, your only nephew's birthday?" Esme's voice sounded stressed, I felt terrible watching her take a huge gulp of white wine. I knew how much effort she went to for these family events.

"Mom, leave it. It really is okay with us. They'll make it up to J" Emmett and I both nodded. Then everyone went silent. We awkwardly drank wine and nibbled the snacks displayed. We made small talk with Alice and Jasper; they told us about their forthcoming six month trip to Europe, I'd never known Alice to be so jumpy and excited. Alice was in her early twenties but there was still very much a child like element to her, she measured at just under five foot tall, she seemed to sprint or walk incredibly lightly, it was pixie like. Every now and again Carlisle would stare at us and sigh quietly.

"Right, enough you two. What are you keeping from your mother and I Emmett?" my heart began beating ten to the dozen.

"Dad?"

"Don't play dumb son" Carlisle's voice was firm, he wasn't kidding. Emmett looked at me for approval; I had no choice but to nod. He took my hand and put two of my fingers to his lips kissing them before he turned to his family.

"Alright. But you have to listen. No words from either of you until we're done. Agreed?"

"Scouts honour" Carlisle nodded.

"You all know Rosalie and I have been trying to have a family of our own for quite some time. Last week we decided to have fertility tests, just to see that everything was okay. It isn't okay. Rosalie's eggs are healthy but she's unable to carry a baby to full term. We can keep trying but it's unlikely to happen for us"

I could see the tears forming in Esme's eyes, I didn't know if it was tears of sadness for us or herself but my own tears were forming and she saw straight away. She motioned for me to stand and came straight over to me, holding me in a tight embrace, she rubbed my back as the tears started to flow freely.

"I'm sorry Esme, I know how much you wanted grandchildren" I wept. She soothed me with a gentle 'shh' sound and whispered in my ear.

"_Don't be silly Rose, I'm blessed enough to have my son and his beautiful wife and that is enough to help me grow into a happy old woman"_

I believe in that time, Emmett had continued to speak to his father. He explained our options with adoption and surrogacy. That any child born by a surrogate could still be one hundred per cent ours due to my healthy eggs. Emmett asked the family not to rush us in our decision, we wanted to make the right one and if it took time then so be it.

Thankfully the rest of the afternoon was pleasant, I watched Edward, Emmett and Jasper play sports with Jared. I promised that we would buy him anything he wanted for his birthday. He asked for a racing car. I said we would have to discuss it further. The burgers, sausages, salads and copious amounts of wine were consumed. I stumbled into the kitchen upon the request of Alice for a bottle of champagne when I was cornered by Bella.

"Rosalie"

"I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls Bella, I was a mess" I gave her a short hug before I rummaged through the fridge for the alcohol.

"I know, I understand. And I want to make it better" I stood and sighed.

"How Bella? What could anyone do to possibly make this better for us? Because I really want to know. I want to know what can make me stop feeling like I'm dying inside" the room went quiet for a couple of minutes. The silence was broken by a deep breath.

"I want to carry yours and Emmett's baby"

* * *

><p><strong>Le gasp!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:**__ This weekend is a very busy one for me so I won't be writing for a few days. I also have an update for 'It takes two' to type so bear with me. Hope you enjoy the result to last chapters cliffy!_

* * *

><p><em>"I want to carry yours and Emmett's baby"<em>

I was stunned. My mouth was open, but words weren't coming out. My inner child was speaking to my brain. _"Talk you silly girl, you'll catch flies if you keep that mouth open gawping like that"_That shut my mouth quickly enough.

"Please say something Rosalie" pleaded Bella.

"I...I don't know what I'm supposed to say" I stammered.

"Yes? No? Or a little potential excitement wouldn't hurt either" my sister-in-law chuckled nervously.

"Bella I...that's such an amazing offer but..."

"But nothing Rose. Edward and I have our family. We've spoken about it before, we don't want any more children of our own. You both said that any child produced would be a million per cent biologically yours. I would just be the oven for the bun so to speak" she chuckled. I sat down on a breakfast bar stool, completely speechless and trying to gather my thoughts.

"Wouldn't you rather a friend carry your baby than a complete stranger?" I nodded silently. We would need someone we trusted. It could take months to get to know a person in that way. Bella was right here.

"Bella. It's such a huge thing you're offering here. And so many legalities to go through too" I spoke softly, unsure yet whether I was letting her down gently or accepting.

"I know and I've thought about all of it, I've thought of nothing else since Edward told me the results. I would only ask for the Doctor's fees to be paid. I don't want to be paid for the honour of carrying my niece or nephew. Rosalie, there are no two people in this world who deserve a baby more than you and Emmett. You'd be such wonderful, loving parents. We only have to look at how much Jared and Lauren love you both to see that" I sniffed as my eyes began to well up. Bella was serious and her words were beautiful to me.

"Have you asked Edward? Whether he would mind?" Bella shook her head quickly, sitting on the stool next to me.

"Not yet. I truly think he would understand. It might be confusing for the children but they'd understand when they're older. I'll talk to him if you say yes to me" her hand was on my knee and her eyes were pleading.

The last twenty minutes had been so much to take in. I could hardly think. Bella was offering to solve all of our problems. My heart so desperately wanted to say yes, but my head was trying to think realistically. Edward, Emmett, the physical effects on Bella. Carrying Lauren was exhausting for her. Lauren was a large baby and gave Bella multiple problems, swollen ankles and sciatica, not to mention the labour, after 36 hours the doctors were considering a caesarean section until she finally did it. I soon realised it had been about five minutes since either of us had said anything and Bella was staring at me. I willed my brain to come out with an answer.

"I think we should talk to Emmett and Edward first...but...you are right. I can't think of anyone else more suitable to carry our baby"

"Is that a yes?" Bella's lips curled into an excited smile. I couldn't help but mirror it.

"Yes, I say yes" I smiled. Bella jumped from her stool and flung her arms round my neck.

"It'll be an honour Rosalie" I felt butterflies in my stomach, ones of nerves and excitement. I dried my eyes just in time for Emmett to join us.

"Ready to go baby?" I nodded with a smile, not letting on to Emmett about my talk with Bella. I gave her a hug and said my goodbyes to the rest of the family. I whispered to Bella that I would call her during the week. I just needed to broach the subject with Emmett first.

My husband knew me better than anyone, a lot of the time he knew me better than myself. I saw him take sneaky glances at me during our journey home. His blue eyes fixated on my new smile. When he parked up, I reached to open the door but he reached across and put his hand over mine and stopped me.

"I don't know what's got you smiling like that Rose, but my god you look so beautiful when you do" his face came close to mine, his lips just touching mine. I responded to his kiss more firmly. I felt happier than I had done in days and I wanted to share it with him but now wasn't the time. I would show him through my passion instead. I slowly parted my lips and ran my tongue along Emmett's bottom lip, requesting entrance. I felt his lips smirk and oblige. His hot tongue pressed against mine, a low moan coming from his lips before he pulled away slowly. I groaned quietly at the loss of contact.

"Is my gorgeous vixen back?" he murmured, pressing his forehead against mine. I only nodded making both our heads move. He grinned at me and released my hand, getting out of the driver's side. I watched him as he left the car, tilting my head at the sight of his ass in my favourite faded jeans. I quickly got out of the car and followed him up to the front door. He opened it and turned to me, wiggling his eyebrows making me giggle. He swept me up in his arm bridal style, carrying me over the threshold. His lips crushed to mine while he kicked the door close; I cradled his dimpled cheeks in my hands, desperate to be impossibly closer to my soulmate.

Emmett's lips never left mine as he made a slow walk to our bedroom, holding me close like a delicate object. He took so much care in laying me on our bed, only away from me for a second to take off his t-shirt. I could have almost come on the spot. His tanned skin and rippled abs, I could make out the bulge forming in his jeans. I wiggled my finger, motioning for him to come back to me. He kneeled between my legs, supporting his body with his hands on the mattress.

"My beautiful girl. I love you so much Rosalie"

"I love you too" I reached up, slipping my arms round his neck, entwining my fingers together.

Our kiss was long and sensual, Emmett slowly lowered, gently pressing his body against mine, moving a hand to thread his fingers through my hair. My entire body tingled. I broke the kiss and leant my neck back as Emmett's hand travelled down my slender neck to my collarbone, his fingertips gently caressing my skin until he reached the top of my shirt. I looked down, watching as he tugged my top over the swell of my breasts, pressing his hand against one, squeezing gently until my nipple puckered against his palm. I let out a gasp as he used two fingers to tweak and pinch the hard bud through the lace of my lingerie. I could feel Emmett rubbing himself against my inner thigh; I could feel his cock straining against the denim of his jeans. He ached for friction as much as I. I momentarily pushed Emmett away from me, pulling my top over my head and throwing it aside. I put my fingers to the buttons of my jeans when I was stopped.

"Allow me baby"

I moved my hands back, lifting my hips as the button was popped and my gentle bear slid down my jeans. More kisses started at my ankles, slowly making their way up my legs. I writhed beneath my husband, aching for more. Emmett picked up on my need and hooked two fingers into my panties, tugging them off with more force than he did my jeans. I moaned his name as soon as his lips latched onto my nipple, swirling his tongue in circles, then moving to the other. I arched my back onto him, I was sure he was able to feel the wetness between my thighs. The back of his hand was touching my most sensitive area as he worked at the buckle on his jeans, shaking them down; my body felt like it was burning. I whispered his name, seeing his head dip, pressing his lips to my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel and back up towards my breastbone, at the same time he plunged two fingers deep into my core.

"Yes!" I hissed, delighted to finally be touched, I rolled my hips against Emmett's slow pumping. I hadn't realised he hadn't been wearing underwear at all until I felt his cock pressed against my thigh. I reached down between us, past his hands and stroked my fingertips over the tip of his manhood, he let out what almost sounded like a growl.

"Fuck Rose. I can't wait anymore" he pulled his fingers away from him, I groaned seeing him suck my juices from a glistening finger, using the other wet finger to tease himself. He rubbed my juices over his cock before entering me in one swift thrust. Emmett dropped his head to my shoulder, mumbling phrases of pleasure as he pulled out then forced his way back into my walls quickly.

"Shit Rose" he grunted "so tight" I hitched a leg to his hip, it was grabbed immediately as Emmett continued to thrust his hips against mine, I lifted mine to meet him, our moans low and in unison. I'd never known an intense feeling like it. His hips rolled, hitting my g-spot as he moved. I heard Emmett's breathing become heavy, it was hot against my clammy skin.

"I can't…hold…fuck baby" were the incoherent words of the man I adored. His arm let go of my leg, his hand skimming my waist, travelling down my stomach until he pressed his thumb against my swollen clit, beginning to rub in slow, hard circles. I came undone immediately. My body shook with the intensity of my orgasm; I could feel my muscles contracting round Emmett's cock. I cried out his name, I felt one, two more thrusts before Emmett's body froze for a second, then grinding against me as he rode out his climax, filling me with his hot load. I was presented with a quick loving kiss before he rolled off me and collapsed exhausted in a heap by my side. He slid his arm under the small of my back and pulled me close.

"Shit Rose, that was…"

"I know" I whispered. I was elated. It had taken a week but I finally felt connected to the world again.

I fell asleep feeling content, there were no nightmares. Only sweet dreams of a girl with curly blonde hair, Emmett and myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__Sorry to have kept the next chapter waiting. It's been a busy old weekend. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>For the next week, our marriage was relatively normal, partly like we were dating again. Emmett would work all day while I had hair appointments and massage sessions, he would be home by six, I would either have a candlelit dinner for two prepared or I would be whisked off my feet and taken out to a restaurant, fine food and fancy wines. Then we would have a shower or bubble bath together, followed by the sweetest love making I'd ever known. Babies weren't mentioned, Bella and Edward were not seen nor spoken about. I had to choose my moment to suggest Bella as our surrogate. Emmett's behaviour was completely normal, he was very chirpy in fact. Maybe it was because he was getting frisky regularly again. Or maybe it was my happier mood bringing his up. It didn't matter regardless. We had a fantastic week. We were sat on the couch, a rainy Saturday afternoon. I'd draped my legs over Emmett's lap and he'd started massaging my feet, my head leant back against the cushions, a small relaxing sigh escaping me.<p>

"That feel good baby?" My husband let out a low chuckle.

"So good" I sighed again, giggling when Emmett tickled the bottom of my foot causing me to wriggle. We stayed quiet for a while, I let Emmett continue to pamper me and I closed my eyes, I could feel myself slowly fall into a drowsy slump. I figured, while we were so comfortable I would finally talk babies.

"So I had an interesting conversation with Bella the other day" Emmett barely looked up as he continued to rub my feet.

"We were talking about our baby options" he looked up. That got his attention, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Our baby options?" He repeated.

"Yeah. She had quite a good idea actually" I spoke nonchalantly, my eyes wandering around the room.

"What was Bella's bright idea then?" I swallowed hard, nervous about Emmett's reaction. Suddenly I couldn't do it. It was as if my shy inner child was coming out and I shook my head.

"Reflexology. Apparently very effective" Emmett gave me a strange look and went back to my toes.

I sighed in frustration at my inability to be honest with my soulmate. I'd wondered whether Bella had spoken to Edward yet. I'd concluded not, I was sure Edward would mention something to Emmett if she had. I spent the evening on the internet, researching the process of Bella becoming pregnant with our baby. I saw that it would involve Emmett making another sperm deposit and my healthy eggs being harvested, together they would be 'mixed' in a tube so to speak and then implanted into Bella's uterus. It seemed simple enough although expensive, and there was no guarantees that Bella would fall pregnant the first time although the odds were one out of four woman under thirty fall pregnant with the type of treatment required, it seemed pretty good to me. Emmett and I had plenty of savings, plus he was secure in the law firm, there was no reason why we wouldn't be able to afford two attempts, maybe three at a push. I bookmarked the information page and decided I would use it when I finally approach the subject with Emmett. He was at work two days later when I finally got a text message from Bella at my hair appointment.

**Have you spoken to Emmett yet? B x**

I responded in seconds, the click of my acrylic nails never slowing me, I'd become an expert over the years.

**Not yet. I tried but, the words just didn't come. Rose**

Moments later...

**Me neither. Things keep getting in the way. B x**

I didn't reply. It was a relief that Bella hadn't got the courage to tell Edward yet. It would be a scary thought for him I was sure. His wife carrying a baby that biologically belonged to his sibling and his wife, it confused even my mind. I decided to find a distraction and arranged to meet Alice for lunch the next day courtesy of Emmett's credit card. Alice was the sort of woman who could talk enough for the both of us. She was a couple of years younger than myself and highly ambitious.

"So then I said that plaid was the height of fashion like back in the day but now no-one would be caught dead in it!"

She'd talk between sips of cocktails. She'd recently finished fashion college and was now assisting Esme's interior design business. She certainly had the 'look'. A black pixie like crop hairdo and always the highest stiletto heels going, it made up for her height or lack of. Alice was often teased for her height by her brothers, she made it work with fashion.

"So how's Jasper?" I'd ask in an attempt to get off the clothing subject.

"He's great! His arm is healing and he can go back to work soon, though it won't be for long, what with the trip and all"

Jasper had been in a fight three months before, defending Alice's honour, he broke his arm and needed surgery. Jasper was the son of a soldier and was very traditional in his value. He'd courted Alice, even going as far as asking Carlisle's permission to take her on a date. Though when Emmett got a few beers down him he was typically one of the lads. But now his arm was healing and he was busy planning the Europe trip for himself and Alice. I suspected he was waiting until they reached Paris to finally propose to her. I had a great lunch with Alice, I spoilt myself and had a carb overload, pasta plus garlic bread, all washed down with two cosmopolitans. I was about to give Alice a goodbye hug when my cellphone buzzed. I predicted it was my midday text from Emmett and pulled my phone out.

**Had an interesting conversation with Edward this morning. We have to talk!**

Shit...Emmett knew

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter I realise but I didn't want to put Bella's conversation with Edward in the same chapter.<strong> **Until next time** **X**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__Bella's point of view for you all. This chapter sees her conversation with Edward regarding the surrogacy. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

I waved to my son Jared as he ran out of the door, it was routine, he would wake up ten minutes late, take his time in getting ready for school and then there would be the mad rush to get the school bus. Somehow he always made it, he must have inherited his father's speed, I was a complete klutz, I always waited for my son to fall on his way out but it never came. Before I closed the front door, I felt the long arms of my husband Edward snake around my waist, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck.

"Don't you have to get to the office?" I giggled as his hot breath tickled my skin.

"No" Edward mumbled into my neck "No meetings till eleven, thought we'd have breakfast together" I could feel his lips curl into the crooked smile I loved so much.

"I suppose that involved me making said breakfast does it?" I laughed turning my body to his, surprised to be greeted by a kiss to my lips.

"You're a much better cook than I am Bella" he mumbled against my lips as I pulled away slowly.

"Yes and that's why I stay home and play housewife and you to go work and play with a white wig" I grinned cheekily walking towards the kitchen, my husband following behind.

"How does an omelette sound?" I could practically hear Edward's stomach growl through his shirt. I smiled shaking my head when I saw him rummage through the refrigerator and hand me the eggs and also cheese and mushrooms.

"I'm making it to order then?" I grinned as he grinned at me. His long fingers pressing the buttons on the coffee machine.

Two nights before, I had for some reason stopped myself from telling my husband of my desire to carry a baby for Rosalie and Emmett. I don't know what had stopped me. I knew Edward would somehow understand what with the baby not being ours in any shape or form. Had I decided to egg donate, then I could see an issue, I was simply hiding in a nutshell. I mixed the cheese and mushrooms into the whisked egg and fried it off for Edward, turning it onto a plate, I cut off an end piece for myself, quickly putting myself together a fruit salad. Edward was already nursing his second cup of coffee by the time I put the plates on the table and sat.

"You'll be bouncing off the walls come bedtime" I smiled, watching him tuck into his food eagerly. I swear him and Emmett had the same appetite.

"Good! I'll need it after Jare come's home from soccer later" he chuckled, swallowing a mouthful of mushrooms.

"Oh yeah...soccer. You're not busy after that are you?" I picked at a piece of grapefruit. Edward shook his head and said something about wine and a movie through mouthfuls.

"Good. There's something I want to talk to you about later" I smiled, making it seem like I was going to talk about a good thing, which I was...kind of.

"Tell me now Bella, I still have an hour" swallowing a final gulp of coffee.

"It's fine. It can wait until tonight" I insisted. "Bella?" I looked up from my fruit, my husbands eyes watching me with intent, almost like he was trying to work out a puzzle. The sun shone through the kitchen windows, it made his deep green eyes twinkle. His normal, uncontrollable hair had recently been cut shorter, I wasn't so fond of it but he was still as handsome as ever.

"Bella? Honey? You're staring and it's scary, what is it?" I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality with a bump.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just I've been thinking..." I began.

"Abouuut?" Edward elongated his word.

"Rosalie and Emmett's situation" I started playing with my hands through nervousness, continually twisting my wedding band around my finger.

"What about it?" he shrugged.

"I was thinking about how they can have a family and how they can be helped. I've been thinking about it ever since you told me that Rose can't carry. I've been so heartbroken for them both, they'd be such wonderful parents, don't you think Edward?"

"Yes Bella, it's tragic but what can we do for them"

"I want to carry a baby for them" I breathed. Edward's reaction surprised me, he broke out in laughter. It sounded almost uncontrollable.

"Bella, is this your way of telling me you want to fuck my brother?" he cried out through his laughs, starting to take deep breaths in order to stem them.

"Jesus Edward, no!" I hissed, hanging my head in my hands for a moment, looking back up to my husband "Edward, you know how the legal side of this stuff works. Everything would be done by doctors. It wouldn't even be our baby, not a tiny bit. One hundred percent Rose and Emmett's. They simply need a carrier. His sperm, her egg, together in a tube and implanted in my uterus after I have hormone injections for a little while, it mean's it'd be more likely to work first time"

I continued while Edward seemed to listen

"Our family is complete Edward, we've been saying that since we had Lauren. I'm healthy. It would mean the world if I could do this for them"

"What about labour? Lauren's was tough Bella, do you think I want to see you go through that again?" His voice was distressed at the memory of our daughter's entry into the world. I somehow needed to rescue the conversation.

"It looked worse than it was Edward, I was exhausted" I'd been in labour for what seemed like forever with Lauren, eventually she was in distress and needed to be delivered by forceps.

"Doctors costs?"

"Rosalie and Emmett would pay for them all. I know normally that a couple would pay their surrogate also for their services but I'm not asking them for that. They're family. We love them"

The kitchen went quiet. My hands dropped in my lap. Edward leant back in his seat, running a hand through his hair or lack of, every minute or so he would sigh. I wondered if he was finding more reasons not to do this. Perhaps he thought it would be weird, watching his wife carry his brother's baby. Okay now when I heard it like that in my own head I realised it sounded bizarre, like we should be on one of those Jerry Springer style TV shows...ahh they provide me with so much entertainment when the kids are at school.

_Focus Bella..._

"Edward? Say something please?"

"I have to go to work" He rose from his seat and leant forward, planting a single kiss to my forehead. He left the room and I heard his keys jingle when he left the house. The conversation could have gone better, it could have gone worse in my mind. He hadn't said yes, but he hadn't said no either. I thought it better not to call Rosalie yet, not until I had a definitive answer for her.

It was going to be a long day.

**Edward's POV**

I was flabbergasted. It was the only way to explain how I was feeling in that moment. While I drove to the office Bella's words played over and over in my head. She was right, our family was complete but Lauren's birth hurt her so much. It pained me inside for days. Lauren's head was slightly pointed from the forceps for four days, my daughter was beautiful but it was a reminder of the pain my angel Bella went through. As I parked up in my spot I thought of the pro's and con's to Bella's request. I grabbed a notepad from the glove compartment and literally listed them.

**Pros:**

- After birth, the baby would be Rose and Em's. We keep our sleep.

- Bella's boobs would get huge.

- My brother would finally have a family.

- Bella's boobs would get huge

- We'd be doing a good thing.

- Baby wouldn't be biologically ours at all

- Bella's boobs would get HUGE!

**Cons:** - Bella gets bad morning sickness

- Treatment is expensive, would feel bad for spending Em's money

- It might not work first time.

- If it doesn't work first time it would take it's toll on Bella's body

I sighed, weighing up the pros and cons. There were definitely more pros. I couldn't deny my brother's future ability as a parent. He'd rock. I turned my head and saw Emmett's jeep in his parking space. I coughed for a reason I could not fathom, preperation maybe? I shook my head and grabbed my briefcase, tearing my list from the pad and stuffing it in my pants pocket. I took the stairs to the office two at a time. I needed to catch my brother before our first meeting. There was no way I could sit through it, look at him knowing what him and Rose were hoping for. Luckily I found him talking to our receptionist Carmen by the water cooler, I tapped him on the shoulder, using my facial expression to signal Carmen's departure.

"Dude what's up? I was about to tell her about her promotion"

"It can wait. I have to talk to you about Bella's offer"

"Her what?" Emmett's brows furrowed in confusion. I walked into my office, my brother following and closing the door.

"Edward?"

"Bella's offer Emmett. To carry your's and Rosalie's baby" I tugged on my tie trying to loosen it, I was stressing myself unnesessarily. Emmett dropped his phone, it fell to the floor with a clunk.

"Bella wants to be a surrogate?" he whispered. I nodded, speechless myself. I couldn't believe he didn't know. I stayed stood as my brother slumped in the nearest chair, he was muttering something completely inaudible.

"Rosalie didn't tell you" I stated.

"No" he choked out. I quickly recalled back to my conversation with Bella, she hadn't once mentioned that Emmett knew.

"Bella's got it all worked out bro. I think they both do"

"She wants to carry our baby..." Emmett whispered over and over. It was like he was in a trance.

"Bella said it wouldn't be ours at all, all genetics would be you and Rose"

"It would" Emmett looked up at me finally "We're both healthy, her womb just won't carry to full term, it's like an implantation thing"

"Bella said that too"

The office stayed quiet for a while. I assumed Emmett was gathering his thoughts.

"Say yes Edward"

The silence was broken. We glanced at each other, one that turned into a stare.

"Rosalie is happy, sure. But until she has a baby of her own in her arms, there'll be a part of her constantly in pain and I can't take that away no matter what I try. Jewellery, holidays, anything"

Silence

"Rosalie was born to be a mother"

"I know" I sighed "That's why I'm in"

Emmett gasped and looked up at me. Quickly rising to his feet and locking me in a bear hug. He constantly thanked me, telling me he would owe me forever. I told him Bella and I would be honoured to help them and I would rather this method than complete strangers. Mine and Bella's bond with their baby would be indescribable. The day passed as normal, occasionally I would see Emmett grin at me like a fool. He'd decided not to say anything to Rosalie yet, he sent her a text, the contents of which I didn't know.

I enjoyed my drive home, it sounds corny but I felt warm inside at the prospect of doing something good for my family. Something that was going to be remembered for a long time. I shoved my hand in my pocket when I reached the front door, checking I still had my list from earlier. I opened the front door to find Bella sitting on the bottom step. She looked up from the carpet to me, scrambling to her feet, her long chocolate hair, falling in front of her eyes.

"Lauren's asleep. Jared's in the bath" she spoke meekly. I nodded setting down my briefcase by the stairs. I took the scrunched up paper from my pocket and handed it to my wife.

"What's this?" she asked, opening the paper at the same time.

"Just read it" my eyes followed hers as she read, I saw her lips curl into the cutest smile, she'd obviously read my 'boobs' comment. She smiled more as she reached the bottom and caught my eyeline.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" I nodded. What she read at the bottom was something I added to the paper during the day, at the bottom I scribbled the reply I'd given Emmett.

_'I'm in"_

* * *

><p><strong>If you love it, review it! <strong>

**Until next time **

**x**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__We're now back to Rosalie for you all. I don't plan to change POV's often but it should only ever be Rosalie's or Bella's POV. Enjoy and watch out, there be lemons ahead!_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Had an interesting conversation with Edward this morning. We have to talk!<strong> "

I couldn't stop reading over Emmett's text message, every ten minutes I would re-read it, like I was waiting for the words to change. I was in trouble and I knew it. I got home after my lunch with Alice and spent the majority of the afternoon pacing around the house, she'd offered to stay with me when I'd explained what I'd done. I politely declined, this was my mess and I needed to prepare myself for when Emmett got home. Every half hour I found myself glancing at the clock, waiting for five thirty to arrive. I was curled up in the corner of the couch when I finally heard the roaring engine of the car coming to a stop. I was on my feet in a flash, I did a little shake of the head, throwing my hair over my shoulder and a small jump, like a boxer preparing for a match. I was mentally prepared. Moment later I heard a key in the door, I walked through the lounge to the arch that seperated the room and the hall. There he was, my tall, muscle manned husband, shrugging out of his jacket, I hurried over behind him, taking the jacket before it fell to the floor. I went up on tiptoes, trying to reach his cheek to kiss.

"Don't" he muttered. Taking the jacket from my hands and hanging it up. I backed away until I found the wall.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then we'll talk" my eyes were welling up just as they followed his ass up the stairs.

Emmett had never rejected me before. I felt a stab to my chest. He must have been furious at me and I couldn't blame him. How stupid could I have been to agree to something without consulting the love of my life first. This was probably the most irresponsibe thing I'd ever done in our ten year relationship. I silently prayed he'd forgive me and we could move past this, I'd even say no to Bella if it meant Emmett not being mad at me.

I used the back of my hand to wipe away the flowing tears. He was mad at me and now wasn't the time to explain to him but I didn't want to be alone. Right there in the hall I pulled off my shirt and shimmied out of my jeans, I didn't bother to pick them up. In just my bra and panties I made my way to the bathroom, the sound of the flowing water got louder as I got closer. Peeking my head around the door I could see that Emmett had his back to me, the steam from the shower clouded my view of him, I could make out his tense body, leaning his neck back as he rinsed soap from his chest. Stepping into the bathroom I closed the door behind me carefully, it clicked closed, luckily he didn't seem to hear. I was expressionless as I gazed at him, removing my underwear. I don't think my presence had yet been detected. Opening the shower door, I stepped in behind Emmett, he turned round just as I closed us in together. The cubicle was small, my body was pressed against the back of the shower, Emmett reaching forward, leaning his arms against the walls, steaming water cascading over our bodies.

A large hand moved from the wall, skimming down the side of my body, my arm, the swell of my breast, my hips, stroking over my waist until it finally stopped on the curve between the small of my back and my ass. Emmett's chest was lightly pressed against mine, enough that I could feel him breathing, I closed my eyes, parting my lips to talk. Should I say sorry or try to explain when my husband was supposed to be washing the day's stress away. My eyes opened when I felt his forehead rest against mine, his chest was rising and deflating in deep, almost nervous breaths, water dripping from his hair.

"Emmett I..."

He suddenly kissed me, almost furiously, sliding his other hand to my ass, pulling my hips close to his, I could feel his erection against my stomach, the desperate moans coming from my husbands kiss were uncontrollable. I gripped my small hands to either side of his neck, his fingers gripping my hips tight, sliding me up the shower wall, I opened my eyes feeling him move one hand, I broke the kiss to look down, Emmett's lips ravishing my neck, nipping and sucking, I saw his hand pumping his cock in slow, long strokes, teasing the tip along my wet slit, I whimpered.

"You're so fucking sexy Rose" he whispered. I pushed my hips down, trying to force Emmett's cock to my entrance, he rose his head from my neck and smirked.

"Not yet baby"

Carefully Emmett dropped me back to the soaking shower floor, I was paranoid of slipping but the grip was so tight my subconsious knew it was impossible. Emmett looked like a man possessed, his eyes were dark and lusturous. He dropped to his knees, shifting my legs apart with his hand, my mind was so fuzzy, I could hardly think about what was going on. My husband was making me feel incredibly turned on, it wasn't the attitude of an angry man. Emmett's nose brushed over my most sensitive area, I could feel my clit practically throbbing, begging to be touched. He kissed once, twice, three times before sucking my swollen nub between his lips. I cried out in delight, he released his lips, sweeping his tongue along my aching centre, Emmett's sounds of pleasure muffled as he buried his face in my pussy. I panted for breath when I felt pressure at my entrance, Emmett's tongue pushing just inside me. Instinitively I parted my legs further only to have the contact taken away from me. I glanced down in confusion.

"You're a bad girl Rosalie Cullen"

Two fingers were quickly plunged right into me. I cursed in satisfaction, grateful to Emmett. His fingers pumped inside me at a fast pace, twisting and curling against my g-spot. The faster Emmett's fingers moved, the closer I came to finding my release, building so quickly, I was chanting his name, clenching my muscles round him. The moment Emmett's lips touched my clit I was gone. I came, screaming and begging for him to fuck me.

I gasped for breath, coming down from my sexual high. I lazily looked down at Emmett and found him sucking my juices from his fingers, that was enough to get me. I watched Emmett stand, lifting my body into his arms, I hooked my legs round his waist, wrapping my arms round his neck, he dropped his head, breathing heavily into my neck.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too but..."I stopped myself. I bravely moved a hand to tilt his head back up, his bright blue eyes meeting mine.

"We're going to have a baby" he whispered.

He wasn't mad. I stumbled over some words consisting of 'I', 'I should've', and 'sorry'. Our lips locked in a passionate kiss, moulding together perfectly. I could taste myself on his lips but I didn't care, it only made the occasion sexier to me. Our tongues massaged together in unison, not even breaking when Emmett dug his fingers against the flesh of my ass holding me tight as he pushed his cock into me slowly. My eyes clenched shut then fluttered as I got used to the angle, Emmett was a little bigger than average, sometimes I needed a moment to compose myself..

Emmett's movements were hard but slow, our continued kiss made the whole thing so much more passionate. It gave me time to register what was going on. Emmett wasn't mad at me, he was happy and willing.

Emmett grunted with each thrust of his hips. Our kiss broke in my need to fill the shower with my moans of pleasure, they echoed, it only spurred my husband on more. I felt his hips move faster, leaning his neck back barely looking at me.

"Oh shit Rose!" he groaned.

He stopped for just a second to wrap an arm round my back, using his free hand to pinch and twist my pert nipples, Emmett's movements became long and hard, I could feel his body tensing up. I locked my ankles round Emmett's ass, rolling my hips hard against his. My stomach coiled, bucking my hips almost violently when I came, Emmett's head dropped forward to my collarbone, his breath hot. I could feel his cock throb as he spilled into me, biting onto my skin.

"Fuck! Fuuuck!" he continued to move through our climaxes, finally slowing as I regained my breathing. I thanked my husband with a kiss, he lazily kissed back through exhaustion, I couldn't help but giggle.

"We're going to have a baby baby" I whispered.

"Yeah...we are" he smiled.

Emmett helped me back onto the shower floor and slowly washed my body, he took such care as if I was a porcelain doll. I was even instructed to turn around so he could wash my hair. I'd always dreamt that he could be this delicate with me if I were pregnant, but then I didn't need to be pregnant to have my husband treat me like something precious. I switched off the shower and wrapped a towel around my petite body. I got wrapped in a bear hug and escorted to the bedroom in that hold. I giggled when he tickled my sides along the way. In typical child-like Emmett style I was literally thrown onto our bouncy bed, I landed with a little thud, scrambling for my fallen towel to cover my dignity.

"Babe, don't bother, you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen" he grinned, flashing his dimples. I could have come again just from that.

"Climb into bed baby and I'll run out and get some takeout for dinner"

"Mmm chinese?" he pulled on a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt, nodding at my request and he left.

Just twenty minutes later we were snuggled in bed watching Night at the Museum 2 and eating as much chinese food as our stomachs could handle.

"These noodles are amazing babe, you have to try them" I laughed feeding Emmett from my chopsticks, soy sauce dribbling down his chin. I cleaned it with the pad of my thumb, letting my messy man lick it off.

"You should have told me you know Rose" Emmett's voice was soft, I looked down.

"I know. I was going to"

"You should have told me straight away"

"It wasn't the right time. We'd only known for a few days that I couldn't..." Emmett slid an arm round my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"I know babe"

"I thought you were so mad when you came home" Emmett's laughter boomed around the room, his shoulders shaking, I was sure it shook the bed.

"I was shocked when Eddie mentioned it. We'd be stupid to say no Rosalie. This plan is, it's perfect. I want to give you everything in the world and if that means letting my sister in law carry our baby then that's what we'll do"

I felt like the luckiest woman in the world, a loving husband and if luck was on our side then we could have a baby in as little as twelve months time. Emmett and I spent most of the night talking, I explained the process of the treatment Bella would need, that Bella only asked we pay her doctors bills and nothing else.

We agreed to make an appointment with the doctor for next week.

Nervewracking much?

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time my lovelies<strong>

**Check out a new story by a fantastic friend of mine.**

**Don't Ever Look Back by EternallyCullen: Things are not always the way they seem. Not all futures are set in stone. Can Bella forget her sordid past and concentrate on her future? AH. Rated for language, mentions of assault and lemons. Canon pairings.**

**x**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__I finally bring chapter 11 of Maybe Baby. It's taken a little longer than normal, I wanted to research properly. Enjoy and see you at the bottom!_

* * *

><p>It was two weeks before we were able to book an appointment at the fertility clinic. Doctor Forte would still handle our case. In that time Bella had come off her birth control to give her body a head start in preparing for pregnancy. She had put her husband on a sex ban, much to Edward's dismay. Through the process of the implantation and conception, she couldn't risk accidently becoming pregnant with his child instead of ours. I suspected he would get enough action of the other kind and not be completely deprived. We were both wives of lawyers, we were quite aware that there was a certain amount of stress to relieve every now and again. I shuddered, I should have been daydreaming of getting down and dirty with my husband not hoping Edward got plenty of blowjobs. I was brought back to reality by Emmett's kiss to my neck.<p>

"What you thinking babe?"

"I thought about reserving a table for dinner, somewhere nice in Port Angeles or Seattle. Invite your Mom and Dad, tell them our plan" Emmett pulled a face, clearly unsure.

"I dunno Rose...maybe we should wait until Bella's actually pregnant, I mean this could take a while...It's going to get stressful"

"If we don't tell them..." I sighed.

"I just think we should be up front from the start. We didn't tell them about the fertility testing, at least we can do it be honest now and give them time to get used to it. If Bella's already pregnant when we tell them, isn't that a more bigger shock?" I argued.

"This talk isn't going to be something completely foreign to Carlisle, he's a doctor and Esme, she should be excited instead of mourning her non-existant grandchild" Emmett nodded in agreement, pressing his lips to my forehead and breathing.

"Okay...book a table, somewhere where there's steak" I laughed at my husbands insatiable appetite, patting his flat tummy affectionately before going to the phone.

First I booked a table at Bella Italia, a well known restaurant in Port Angeles and a favourite for Emmett's parents. Calling them was my next port of call. I told them that we would pick them at six thirty. They offered to meet us there but I insisted, I said that Carlisle would be able to relax with a glass of whisky after a long day and Esme and I would guzzle glasses of red wine. Emmett however would be sober and available to carry me to bed when we got home. It was the perfect plan. I was able to relax for the afternoon with a mango facepack and bathing in the sun, it quickly resulted in me chasing Emmett around the garden after he photographed me in my bikini with an orange face.

"Your skinny little ass will never catch up with me babe!" he laughed and sent the photo to Edward and Jasper. I screeched in disapproval. I'd stormed into the house and locked myself in the bathroom, calming myself with a bubble bath. I didn't care about the photo or that he sent it, but I knew that Alice would see the photo and find the need to post it onto facebook. How mortifying!

By the time it got to six I was ready. I'd chosen an almost floor length black dress with spaghetti straps, a slit in the side that stopped just at my thigh, my blonde hair was straight and left loose down my back. I'd teamed it with simple stilletto heels and a locket that the Cullens brought me for my birthday last year. I left the bedroom with a strut in my step and a wolf whistle from Emmett.

"Damn babe, you look..." he whistled again causing me to chuckle.

"Don't make me blush Emmett, it'll ruin my make-up" I reprimanded him, winking when I walked past. He followed me with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

Soon enough we'd picked up Emmett's parents and we were on our way into Port Angeles. Esme frequently asked Emmett to slow down on the gas as he drove. It would last for all of five minutes until he'd put his foot flat on the pedal again. We found parking near enough to the restaurant, a relief to me that I wouldn't have to walk far in my heels. More luck came our way when our table was ready on time, not so lucky when the breadsticks were stale. Emmett made a complaint and we were offered complimentary garlic bread. Carlisle ordered a bottle of red wine, teasing his son when he pouted at the sight of his coke.

"I've no doubt you'll make up for lack of alcohol with food babe" I patted his knee and browsed the menu, the waiter...well waiting patiently.

"The tuscan steak, rare. Chips with the italian rocket salad on the side"

_Like the salad would make a difference_ I thought.

"Chicken and mushroom risotto please" I ordered.

"Ooh I'll have the same, that sounds good" Esme grinned. Carlisle browsed the menu a little longer than the rest of us.

"I think I'll have the baked salmon" he murmured.

"No wait...Pollo Saltimbocca" he spoke in a fake Italian accent. I read in the menu that it was chicken in a marsala wine sauce. I had to say it sounded good. The conversation and wine flowed quite happily for a while, Esme told us that they were taking care of Lauren and Jared for the day next week, of course it was the same day as our appointment.

"Rose you should come and spend the day with us, I thought I might take them to the beaches at La Push" Esme sipped her wine. It was time.

"I'd really love to Esme, but we actually have plans that day" our food arrived just as I finished speaking. I kept quiet while the waiter sprinkled parmasan cheese on our risottos, topped up our wine glasses without our request or permission and left.

"Oh well that's a shame" she sounded disappointed, I felt terrible for a moment. "Are you going anywhere nice?" stabbing a piece of grilled chicken with her fork.

"Seattle" Emmett intercepted.

"Seattle? Bella and Edward are doing something there too" was the voice of Carlisle, his voice to us, his eyes on the food.

"We know. Their plans are with us" Suddenly I was nervous and didn't know how to tell them. I kept one hand under the table, moving it to squeeze Emmett's knee.

"Yeah well...um...Mom, Dad, that's kind of why we invited you out tonight. We have something to tell you both"

Carlisle placed his fork on the table.

"I knew it. Didn't I say Esme, it's normally us who have to invite our children out, it's never the other way around"

"Carlisle" his wife scolded "Go on Emmett" Esme's face immediately became warm and gentle. Emmett nodded and took a large gulp of wine for dutch courage.

"Right, well. Well you see the thing is..." I moved my hand from his knee to his hand, squeezing hard, I smiled at him, I knew he could do this. I mouthed an 'I love you' and he started to smile.

"The thing is Mom. Dad. After we got our test results, we got to thinking about our options and what we wanted. Bella and Edward had done their own thinking and talking and..."

"Bella and Edward? What do they have to do with this?" Esme enquired, sounding genuinely curious. I made eye contact with Carlisle, he didn't quite glare at me but his facial expression was definitely an indication that he knew our announcement.

"Bella made us an incredibly generous offer and with Edward's blessing. We accepted" Emmett said it more like a statement than an announcement.

"Emmett will you please tell us what on earth you're gibbering about?" Esme's voice rose a little in frustration. I hoped it was excitement.

"Bella has agreed to be our surrogate and carry our baby" Emmett smiled.

"Not agreed. She offered" I interjected.

"That's right. She offered" Emmett agreed nodding.

"So...Bella is going to have Emmett's baby?" Esme said slowly.

"No" Carlisle interrupted before I could.

"It's an implantation process Esme, like IVF. Rosalie's healthy eggs and Emmett's sperm..."

"Jeez Dad do you have to say sperm so loudly in a restaurant" Emmett hung his head in embarassment. Carlisle ignored his son's comment and continued.

"They are mixed together in a tube to create an embryo which in turn would be implanted into Isabella's uterus" he finished, turning his attention to his mashed potatoes.

"As much as I've dreamed about it Esme, I know that I'll never carry to full term. This is our only option" I spoke softly.

"But Bella, is she really the best person? Don't get me wrong, I don't mean it to be insulting towards her..." I cut my mother in law's sentence off.

"I'd rather watch Bella carry our baby than a complete stranger. I know that she will keep her emotional attachment to just the carrier and then Aunt. A stranger...what if they decided they wanted to keep him or her despite the baby being ours?" I forced out my words, trying to stop a rogue tear falling down my cheek.

"She's right love" Carlisle nodded.

We went on to explain that all medical costs would be covered by us and that Bella truly knew what we were doing. We all agreed that it would be weird watching Bella's tummy grow for us over the months but it would be a story to remember and hopefully one not too confusing for the existing grandchildren. Soon enough we had their blessing and Esme was once again excited at the prospect of becoming a grandmother again, she decided she would finish the blanket she began to make the first time I fell pregnant. It had never been completed. Esme had wanted to know the baby's sex before she finished. I assumed it to be something with the design. The night ended with laughter, and many hugs from a slightly tipsy Carlisle, telling his son that he was _'proood'_ of him, causing Esme to laugh raucously at her husband. I felt emotionally exhausted by the time we got to our own home. I collapsed backwards onto the bed, shaking my head profusely when Emmett said I should change, I wouldn't want to get my dress ruined.

"No. Rosie tired. Sleep like a princess" I protested in my alcohol haze. If I looked down I could see Emmett laughing and wriggling my dress from my body.

"Come on then princess. Sleep" I clambered under the sheets, Emmett's big bear arms quickly wrapping around me.

-MB-

Before we knew it, thirteen days had passed and the date had arrived. For an unknown reason, Emmett had dressed himself smart as if he was going to work except all appointments for that day had been cancelled. He fiddled with his tie in the mirror, muttering something about making a good impression, and worried that Bella would change her mind. I argued that we were paying a lot of money for this treatment, us, not the state, so who cared what impression we were making, I knew I'd won when Emmett just shrugged. Before we left for the Doctor's office, I pulled my nervous husband to me by his tie. I could hear him take a gulping swallow.

"Bella won't change her mind. She's as determined as we are. She will see this through" I made him repeat my last phrase after me.

Edward and Bella were driving in their own car. They were waiting outside when we arrived. Bella was facing Edward, he was using his coat to keep her warm and holding a white folder in his hand, I could vaguely see his lips moving against her forehead. Words of encouragement maybe. I leaned over, Emmett leaning towards me, kissing softly once, his lips were warm, like he'd been pursing them together hard. We whispered a little pep phrase together: _'here we go'_ and shut off the engine. Bella and Edward greeted us with hugs. Edward and Emmett chatted casually as brothers do, mumbling how a strong drink would be a good idea round about now. I spied Bella rolling her eyes dramatically behind Edward's back. I stifled my laugh.

"Are we ready?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Yes sweetheart, let's go" Edward kissed her forehead, Emmett's arm was around my shoulders, pulling me in close and we went in. I sat with Bella and Edward while Emmett checked us in for the appointment. The office seemed busy, people being called in to rooms for all different reasons, physiotherapy, dentistry and reflexology. We spent what seemed like hours waiting. Edward stared at the floor and then the ceiling, Emmett played on his new iphone, I flipped through magazines with Bella, we looked like we were gossiping like we would when we met for coffees only in whispers in the doctor's office.

"Are you okay Rose?"

I nodded leaning close.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're sure right? I mean you can still back out" Bella immediately grabbed my hand.

"I'm not going to do that to you. We're close now aren't we?"

"Of course" I whispered, covering our hands with my free one.

"Then trust in me. I've never felt more dedicated to anything in my life apart from Edward and our children. Think of me as your female Santa Claus." she smiled.

In that moment I felt closer to Bella than ever. Emmett and I would be connected to our baby, but I'd also have a bigger connection to Bella than before. Any nerves brewing in my stomach were gone at the sight of her reassuring smile. It was a good job too, thirty seconds later, Doctor Forte was poking her head out of her room, calling us in. The men glanced at us girls, rising to their feet. We nodded in unison and followed them to the small room. It was different to the room Emmett and I had been in before. It was darker, Doctor Forte was sitting behind a varnished oak desk, her diploma's were on the rested her arms on the desk, clasping her hands together, motioning with her head for us to sit also.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen, lovely to see you again. I apologise in the delay in appointment availablilty" her smile was warm and her eyes were curious as she laid her eyes on Edward and Bella.

"So I expect you took some time to consider your options?" she enquired. Bella and Edward stayed quiet while Emmett nodded.

"Yes" I began. "This is Emmett's brother Edward and his wife Bella. After much consideration, Bella agreed to act as our surrogate" I tried to keep my voice calm, in the pit of my stomach there was such excitement, it was difficult to not let my voice become high pitched and talk at the speed of light.

"I see. Well Mrs Cullen, that's quite spectacular news. In your situation I recommend a course of IVF, in-vitro fertilisation" she jotted notes down on paper as she spoke to us.

"I trust you know what the entire process involves Mrs Cullen" she meant Bella, she glanced at Bella and Edward. I could see Edward grip tightern on Bella's hand from the corner of my eyes.

"Yes, vaguely. Rosalie told me about the implantation process"

"Yes. There is quite a lot to do before an embryo is implanted into your uterus. First we assign you a patient care co-ordinator. They help you go through the screening process..."

"You wouldn't be our doctor?" I asked.

"Luckily Mrs Cullen I would. I intend to assign myself. I like to see every case through myself. Mrs Cullen..."

My head perked up again, but the doctor was looking at Bella.

_Of course._

"Please call me Bella. I think first name basis would be much easier in our situation" Bella laughed nervously. Emmett's and Edward's shoulders both shook a little.

"Bella. First you will need a full health check up and physical. You can see your regular doctor for this, just mail or fax us the certificate of clean health to us"

"She already did that" Edward spoke up, handing over the white folder I'd seen him holding when we arrived. Doctor Forte opened it and nodded, her eyes were skimming over the writing.

_Damn she's organised!_

"Well this certainly saves us some time. Two children of your own. That's a positive outlook for you. First we would like to give you an ultrasound when your next period is due, simply to check that your uterus is healthy. You have children of your own so I don't have any concerns on that side of things. Normally you will need to start injecting yourself with hormone injections, it stimulates the eggs, however in this situation, you Rosalie will need to do that"

"Needles?" I gulped nervously.

"Twice a day. I will show you and Emmett how to administer these, if you have a nervous disposition to needles I would highly recommend you allow him to do it for you" I heard Emmett snigger in glee. I lightly pushed his leg and chuckled.

"I'll look after you babe I swear" he grinned innocently. I realised the doctor had carried on talking in this time. I embarassingly asked her to repeat.

"We will monitor the hormone stimulations regularly with ultrasound scanning. A short time after your injections we will perform an oocyte retrieval procedure. It means harvesting your eggs. After this we can arrange a day for the fertilisation, probably two or three days after. Emmett we would ask you to come in and provide us with another sperm sample..."

"Noooo problem" he smirked. Clearly remembering his last encounter with a cup.

"Rosalie's eggs are then inseminated with the sperm. We would call you and tell you how many eggs fertilised. Then we would arrange the embryo transfer for Bella"

We all took glances at each other. It seemed that this all moved more quickly than I was expecting and it involved myself much more than I was expecting. I imagined it eased Edward's worries. Doctor Forte talked to us about the costs and it was agreed that we would pay for the entire process at our next appointment. Bella mumbled that her next period was due in a week so she would come and have her ultrasound alone and if everything went well then I would be able to collect my hormone injections the next day accompanied by Emmett's credit card.

"I will ask all four of you one more time. Are you all positive that this is what you'd like to do?"

A grey folder was pushed towards us. Consent forms. Bella didn't hesitate in picking up the pen, within seconds her mark was made on the paper. Then Edward, myself and finally Emmett. Heidi Forte politely shook our hands and wished us well along with looking forward to seeing Bella in a week.

_Fuck, this was really happening._

* * *

><p><strong>A long chapter I realise but I didn't want to break it up!<strong>

**For those who read my other WIP 'It takes two to teach love'. It will be updated soon!**

**Until next time**

**x**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note:** It's taken a while, but here is my Maybe Baby update for you! It's been a very good week for me fic wise and I must thank everyone who reads my stories. It astounds me how much support I'm recieving and I can't thank you all enough. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Bella and I booked our next set of appointments for the following week. The appointment was Tuesday, Bella indulged to me that her next period was due two days later, it was the perfect time for her ultrasound. A nurse would perform the ultrasound while Doctor Forte would show me how to inject myself with hormone stimulators. Emmett had to be in court that day so I decided I would ask to set up the camcorder in the office to film the 'lesson'. Luckily all went according to plan, Bella told me in the least graphic way should that her uterus was nice and thick, perfect for conceiving a baby.<p>

I faced my fear of needles and was shown how to inject just under the surface of my skin, I listened carefully when the doctor told me all the information, starting to zone out when she went into the technical names of the various drugs. The needle was exactly as long and as scary as I was expecting, I tried to think of the positives as Doctor Forte drew a black dot on my stomach, signalling where was best to inject myself and to inject myself at least three or four times a day. I recall watching myself in a full length mirror, I was shirtless though wearing my bra, taking multiple deep breaths as I literally stabbed into my flesh. I chuckled nervously, seeing the syringe sticking out of my skin in the mirror, slowly I pressed down on the plunger, praying that each injection would bring me closer to a baby. I prayed that each egg taken from me would be healthy. I would be scanned every two days for fourteen days to check my progress, if all was well then the next procedure would be booked for the very next day. Emmett was a sweetheart and eased me through each injection, later rewarding me with mindblowing sex...

"Fuck Rose, harder baby, you look so damn good riding me up there"

My soft whimpers were becoming loud, uncontrollable moans, Emmett's large hands gripping my peachy ass tight, shifting me harder on his cock with each movement, his bearly there nails were digging into my skin. My body was becoming hot and clammy, I slowly ran my hands up my stomach and between my breasts, smirking when my husband begged me to grab them, I ignored his pleas and threaded my fingers into my hair, leaning my neck back as I rolled my hips erratically, squeezing my thighs against Emmett's legs.

"Fu-fuck baby"

The pair of hot hands slid from my ass to my hips in his efforts to reach sexual gratification. My body bouncing on Emmett's cock, feeling myself tighten round him every second, I ached for more friction, rocking on my husband's member, grinding my hips down, finding the friction I craved on my swollen clit. My moans changed, I was panting. Just like that, Emmett sat up and latched his teeth onto a budded nipple, swirling his tongue over and around, the sensations made me shudder, Emmett held me to him round my waist with one arm, his free hand trailing down to my pussy, I was sure I was literally drenching his cock, soon I wanted to milk him of everything he had. He pressed the pad of his thumb against my swollen clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles. Almost instantly the pleasure became too much, overwhelming my petite body. I felt everything tighten and spasm as I came, my hands gripping my husbands head to my breast, riding through my climax right when he came undone, his teeth biting down on my tender nipple for a moment before he groaned loudly into my skin.

"Shit Rose! Yes baby! Unghh!" his hips bucking up hard, filling me with his hot load.

Within moments we collapsed backwards back onto the mattress in a sweaty, clammy mess, both breathing heavily trying to find our voices.

"Was that...worth...the needles?"

"Definitely...making...it...bareable" I breathed with a little giggle. I turned onto my side. God my husband was...well a god. His slightly sweaty skin glistened slightly in the moonlight of the room as a result of our frantic lovemaking, his abs and pecs utterly perfect and defined. Sounds gross to some, for me he looked amazing.

The night had been worth it. The next few days were worth it, my scans and bloodwork went as expected, I had my last scan and was congratulated it was time for my final and most important injection, it was done right there in the doctor's office, the timing was apparently perfect and would ensure that my eggs were matured just right.

The next few days were going to be vital, and Bella was going to have my undivided attention. In 30 hours I would be back in the clinic, my eggs were going to be taken from my ovaries and immediately 'mixed' with Emmett's swimmers. With any luck they would fertilise and the following day, they would be implanted into Bella. Bella picked me up the next morning, I'd been warned that I may feel delicate after my procedure and probably shouldn't drive. Of course Bella wasn't yet pregnant so I had no problems in letting her play chaufferr for the day, Edward was in court so it was just us girls. Emmett was again in the office he'd stopped in this morning with a 'fresh sample' the doctors were lucky, I'd almost ended up catching and swallowing it.

Bella and I embraced before we went into the doctors office, with each appointment and hug I would thank her for everything she was doing.

"Aw Rose, you don't need to thank me everytime we see the doctor, besides, you're doing all the hard stuff"

"Em makes the needles worth it" I smirked.

"Rosalie Cullen! You're terrible!" we giggled walking into the clinic, arm in arm. I asked if Bella could stay with me until it was time, of course I managed my perfect distressed and nervous voice and I was told yes.

I was given a gown and advised to take off my underwear, were they kidding me? They were the gowns that showed everything off in the back! I left my panties on and sat on top of a prepared bed, Bella by my side, awaiting my procedure.

"Are you okay Rose?" she whispered.

"Why are you whispering? It's not like a regular hospital" I snorted.

"I don't know...to soothe?" Bella shrugged "How do you feel?"

"Shit scared" I mumbled. I reached for my sister-in-law's hand, she squeezed it, displaying her support.

"What if it doesn't work? What if my eggs aren't good enough or they don't fertilize or something?"

"You have to believe that it will Rosalie, you have to have faith in yourself, Emmett's swimmers and in me"

"I do...I think. You're the most fertile person I know Bella, I've got no worries about you" I heard Bella breathe in.

"What?" I asked.

"This sounds terrible Rose but maybe you should worry about me too, if this doesn't work, yes I know we can try again or me and Edward will have a baby and give it to you or something but I don't know if I can watch you be angry and then heartbroken, I don't want you to be angry with me"

"Oh god Bella! No, no, no" I leant forward, pulling her to me in a tight hug. Bella was completely right, I'd been so stuck in my ways, worrying about Emmett and myself, I hadn't given enough thought to my good samaritan.

"I wouldn't be angry, I promise you. If this works, then I'll owe you my life and if it doesn't, I'll still owe you my life for trying" I told Bella I loved her, in a genuine way, not the she's married to my husband's brother so I have to kind of way.

Soon enough the anesthesiologist came in, introducing himself as Doctor Clearwater, if I squinted my eyes I could see his badge said Seth. I liked to know their 'real' names. Using Doctor this and Doctor that was so formal and that wasn't me, he would be with me for now and Doctor Forte would perform the retrieval. He instructed me to lie back while he stabbed me with yet another needle, a simple 'local' anasthetic to relax me and make things pain free. Unfortunately I looked as the needle plunged into my arm and I screamed in a panic, I was offered a light sedative so I would be in a sleep like state for the entire egg retrieval.

I don't know what happened between then and me regaining complete consciousness, I felt a little sore between the legs but it was what I was expecting, I squeezed my legs together trying to ease the discomfort. Bella and I sat silently while we waited to hear what came next. I was completely thrown when I felt warmth from 'down there'. Sitting up and looking under the sheet, my face went as red as the dots on the blanket.

"Fuck...Bella get someone!" I screeched. I was spotting and I felt stomach cramps, little twists in my stomach like when my period was due. Heidi Forte came in quickly enough with a nurse who administered some painkillers for my cramp. As usual I'd completely overreacted, it was very common to have side effects from the procedure. Bella would later told me my face stayed that shade of beetroot for a while through my embarassment. I was laughing at Bella's impressions of my panic when Doctor Forte returned.

"Beeellllaaaaaaaaa" we laughed loudly.

"You ladies look like you're having fun" Heidi chuckled, glancing down at her clipboard.

"Well you know Doctor, Rose can be a miserable cow sometimes, got to keep her amused" I gasped in horror, grinning when Bella smiled sheepishly at me.

"Whatever gets you through the waiting time I suppose. Mrs Cullen...Rosalie, I have news" I immediately pushed myself to sit up.

"We're happy with how the procedure went. We managed to collect a good amount of oocytes..." I cut off quickly shaking my head.

"Oocytes? I thought you were collecting my eggs?" Bella and the doctor both chuckled.

"Oh Rosie, you really didn't read those pamphlets properly did you" Bella teased, I sank down against my pillows.

"Not the technical words"

"Anyway, they've been transferred to our embrology lab to be fertilized, once you're dressed I'm happy to discharge you and I will call you personally when we have further news" she smiled warmly. I felt that we were blessed as a family to have a doctor so dedicated to our case. The doctor warned me of some more side effects regarding todays procedure, I might experience some bloating or nausea, I wasn't concerned, I was too excited at the thought of a baby being created in the next twenty-four hours.

Bella drove us back home, I fell asleep during the drive, my sedative obviously hadn't quite worn off and Bella's James Blunt CD bored me to sleep. I was woken by Emmett's gentle voice. He'd come out to greet me at Bella's car.

"Baby? Come on, lets get you to bed"

"Food" I mumbled, feeling myself be shifted from the passenger seat into my husbands arms. I felt Emmett's chest raise with a small chuckle.

"I saved you my special thai noodles"

"Mmm" I didn't open my eyes. I just tried to listen to his and Bella's conversation.

"Tell her I'll be round with Lauren in the morning, I'd like to be there if the Doctor calls tomorrow"

"Sure thing B...bring muffins"

"Pig" she chuckled.

The next thing I heard was the engine further and further in the distance and felt Emmett carrying me inside, laying me on our squashy bed. I kept my eyes closed and pointed to my feet, demanding that Emmett strip me down.

"Yes Princess Rosalie" he said, with a similar voice to someone that was obeying an order. I opened my eyes and saw the love of my life stood in front of me in nothing but a pair of branded sweatpants, they were hanging from his hips, displaying 'V' shape that led down to our mutual 'happy place'. Emmett tilted his head, smiling at me, I felt crappy but I had to smile back, his cheek dimples and dazzling teeth made me weak. I pulled back the covers and patted the mattress.

"Don't you want your noodles baby?" I shook my head.

"Just you. I'll have them for breakfast" Emmett chuckled as he slid into bed, pulling my weak body.

"Not sure they'll taste just as good in the morning baby. It's chilli"

"Don't care. Bear hugs" I smiled, laying against his rippled abs.

"How are you beautiful?" his hands combing through my blonde locks.

"I ache. And I'm petrified. What if the eggs don't fertilise?"

"You can't think that way Rose. You've been all about the postivity since we started this process. Don't weaken on me now, you're better than that" his arms squeezing me to him gently. I knew what he was trying to do. When I got weak, he would spur me on, like a coach would for his team. I pulled the covers up.

"Let's sleep. And worry about this tomorrow" I yawned closing my eyes.

_-MB-_

I woke up the next morning extremely refreshed. My eyes blinked open, glancing at the single beam of sunlight peeking through the drapes. I wrinkled my nose sniffing, something smelt...good, but also kind of bad. Pulling myself out of bed, I threw on an oversized shirt and shorts. Shuffling into the kitchen on my food discovery. I was met with little Lauren attaching herself to my legs, her innocent grin looking up at me. I hooked my hands under her arms, picking her up and resting her against my hip.

"Morning little lady. Mommy bring muffins?" she nodded, crumbs all around her mouth.

"We managed to save Auntie Rosie one though didn't we Lauren" smiled Bella, I looked across the kitchen to find her at the table, in front of her, a large glass of juice and basket of blueberry muffins.

"Thankyou. Think I'll save it though, I'm not feeling great" I grumbled. Emmett looked at me concerned.

"Do you want me to stay home?" Lauren was trying to wriggle out of my arms, I put her down, chuckling seeing her run over to the basket for the muffin she realised I wasn't going to eat anytime soon.

"I'm fine babe, I'm just a little under the weather. The doctor said there might be some minor side effects. Besides, I have Bella. Go to work" I nodded, forcing a half smile when Emmett kissed my temple before leaving for work. The kitchen was silent for a few minutes, my fingers ruffling up my hair, Bella sipping juice.

"More muffins?" Lauren squeaked. Bella laughed pulling her adorable daughter onto her knee.

"Alright. How about Auntie Rose has a shower because she's smelly and you can have another muffin. Then when Rose is done we can play?"

"Yay! Play!" Lauren applauded in approval.

"Yeah a showers a good idea...wake me up" I nodded with a little sigh. Heading into the bathroom to shower.

"And I don't smell!" I called out, finding myself smiling hearing Lauren giggle at the top of her voice.

The water felt amazing as it drenched my slender frame. I'd turned it right down, not so it was cold but just cool. It refreshed me and I came out feeling better about myself. About everything. I decided to dress and strut into the kitchen, insisting that we would take a trip to the park and get ice cream. Instead I was greeted by Bella holding the phone.

"You were in the shower, so I picked it up..." she held the reciever out to me, I took it.

"Well who is it?"

"Just take the call Rose" Bella affirmed and took Lauren's hand, escorting her into a quiet room. My hand trembled when I put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello Mrs Cullen, it's Doctor Forte"_

"Oh. Good morning"

"_It is a good morning Mrs Cullen. As I was just telling Mrs Cullen, I have news"_ I stumbled back against the counter, my spare hand seeking out a chair to sit on.

"Okay, okay" I stammered.

"_The fertilization was a success. There are six embryos"_

"Six?" I repeated. It was a far better result than I was expecting. I'd predicted maybe two or three despite the leaflets saying two to five was the average. Praise to Emmett's swimmers!

"_Yes. Six" _If it was possible, I could swear I heard Doctor Forte grinning _"Now with your permission, I would like to freeze three of them, it's what we call embryo cyropreservation. Just in case this cycle doesn't work. You could have another go"_

I silenced myself, processing everything I was being told. Technically, there were six babies, they might not all grow but there were six potential mini Rosalie's and Emmett's.

"_Mrs Cullen? Are you still there?"_

_Whoops._

"Yes I'm here"

"_If Mrs Cullen...the other Mrs Cullen. If she's free on Friday, we can do the embryo transfer then"_

"Friday...let me check"

Why was I checking, Bella was a stay at home Mum, Friday would be fine. Nevertheless, I poked my head around the living room doorway, I saw Bella and Lauren sat cross legged on the carpet, scribbling in a colouring book.

"For you Auntie Wosie!" Lauren giggled, I smiled and whispered to her mother.

"Friday...what do you think?"

"Edward won't be in the office, he can watch Lauren, it's perfect" Bella nodded.

"I think he should be there B, Emmett and I, we don't want him feeling left out" I was holding the phone to my chest, so our conversation couldn't be overheard.

"We'll ask Esme to take her for the day, she'll love it. Friday" I nodded and left the room again, putting the phone to my ear.

"Friday will be...perfect" the doctor confirmed the time of our appointment and spoke her goodbyes. I hung up and felt emotionally exhausted. I collapsed back in the nearest chair sighing loudly. I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers to my temples massaging them. My silence was broken when I heard the little footsteps of my step-niece coming towards me, her chubby hands clutching a piece of paper.

"Yours" she grinned. I took the piece of paper, torn at the edge from her excitement to give me her present. It was three people. One with bright yellow hair, one with a short line of brown hair, and a pink blob in the yellow haired ladies arms.

"Who's this little lady?" pointing my perfectly manicured nail to the blob.

"Aunt Wosie, Uncy Emmett and baby" Lauren proudly pointed to each of the figures, it brought a tear to my eye. I looked up at Bella and something suddenly occurred to me.

"The kids...do they know what you're doing?"

"We talked to Jared, explained that your tummy doesn't work as well as other Mommies so I said I'd grow your baby in mine. He'll probably forget. I can disguise a bump fairly well. Lauren's memory, it's like a sieve one day and a sponge the other. I'll answer her questions when it comes to it...she drew that just for you. So Aunt Wosie and Emmett can smile like her Mommy and Daddy" Bella smiled, her arms folded as she leant against the doorway.

"This is really happening isn't it" I whispered, lifting Lauren onto my knee while she sucked her thumb. Bella and I nodded together, the reality setting in.

_-MB-_

That night I made an effort, Bella and Lauren went home shortly after lunchtime, Lauren insisted that she wanted to make her Daddy some cookies. I spent the afternoon pampering myself. I straightened my hair, applied light make-up, slipping myself into a red cocktail dress. I made Emmett's favourite, his mother's recipe for lasange, served with garlic bread and a garden salad. I could practically hear his stomach growling when he came through the door, his bright eyes lighting up when he came into the kitchen, dropping his briefcase. I could feel his eyes on me, his hands on my hips while I loosened his tie.

"You look fucking sensational baby" he murmured, brushing his fingertips up and down the sides of my body.

"Was the cursing really necessary Emmett?" I giggled, pulling the tie away from the shirt collar.

"With those legs...and that dress. Fuck yeah!" he grinned cheekily. I kissed each of his cheeks, right on the dimple. I hoped our baby would inherit that, I'd always hoped that.]

"What's the occasion?" he asked, leaving my side, heading to the fridge for a bottle of Bud,

"Doctor Forte phoned today" I leant in front of the oven, removing the lasange dish. If I may boast, it smelt amazing and the bubbling cheese on top looked incredible. I felt pleased.

"Oh? What happened?" the concern in my husbands voice was evident. He always refused to tell me how he felt, he would tell me he was more concerned about my state of mind but I knew he was scared.

"Six embryos baby. They're implanting three on Friday"

"This Friday? Shit, I've got a meeting..." I watched worriedly as Emmett slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I'll reschedule, I'm not missing this for the world. Put that dish down"

I did as I was told. Carefully placing the hot meal on the table. Emmett quickly took me in his arms, crushing his cold, beer covered lips to mind hard.

"This is it baby. This time next week, or the week after, we could be pregnant. Our baby Rose. We've earnt it baby, we've earnt it" his voice spoke such passion. If he held me any tighter I thought tears might escape us both in our anticipation. Almost in sync together, we kissed then spoke.

"I love you"

* * *

><p><strong>Until next time<strong>

**x**


	14. Chapter 13 Part one

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **__This chapter is split into two parts. I'm calling them point one and point two because there are several peoples emotions going on and I didn't want to confuse anyone by having it all on one page so enjoy!_

**Rosalie POV**

Today was Friday. Judgement day for the Cullen family, a huge day in mine and Emmett's marriage not to mention Edward and Bella's. We'd all met that morning, Bella, Edward, Emmett and myself at the diner in Forks for breakfast, originally I'd felt too nervous to eat but the growl of my stomach and the smell of pancakes was too damn irresistable and I ended up eating through a stack of pancakes and bacon then took a blueberry muffin for the journey. The boys managed to get through what looked like a huge traditional English breakfast with Bella having eggs benedict. Nothing like steadying nerves like filling our stomachs, I just hoped I wouldn't be seeing the contents in an hour or so. Like our last group appointment we all travelled in one car and was previously agreed that Bella would be accompanied by Edward for the embryo transfer though Bella quickly and unexpectantly changed her mind when she was called in to the office.

"Rose? I really think you should be the one in here for this"

"But...we agreed, Edward?" I stammered.

"This is going to be your baby Rosalie, you need to be there for this" she smiled. I glanced at Edward and he nodded.

"We talked about it at home this morning. Em and I are going to have 'man' time"

"And paint each others nails?" I teased then smiled softly.

Edward was a good man, this must have been a lot to get his mind around and there hadn't been long in which to do it in. Guilt stung me, I should have thought about this a lot more, but it was too late now. I mouthed thankyou and hugged him, Emmett rubbing the small of my back supportively. Edward then embraced his wife, I heard him whisper how proud of her he was. Their sounds were muffled by their tight hold but I could clearly hear Bella sniff with emotion. Doctor Forte poked her head around the door to see if we were ready, my friend forced herself away from her husband and took my hand.

"Let's do this" Bella nodded.

I stood aside in the small white room. There was a long cabinet down the side of one wall with a chair on the end, and a table bed in the middle of the room which Bella was instructed to change into the hospital gown and lay upon. I offered to leave the room out of politeness for Bella, she told me to be quiet and stop being silly, it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before. She asked me to stop being cotton wool Rosalie and just be the Rosalie she knew. Safe to say that shut me up.

"Okay Mrs Cullen, I think we're ready to begin" Heidi smiled.

"Rosalie..." Bella held her hand out to me, it was shaking with her nerves. I jumped up from my chair grabbing it immediately as Bella was asked to put her feet together then allow her legs to drop open.

"Just stay by my head" she laughed.

"I was at Lauren's birth remember" I laughed with her, Bella's shoulders shaking more.

"Things were tighter then!"

"Hey I don't judge!"

"Please try to keep still" even the doctor was chuckling as she slipped latex gloves on ready to start.

Before we began Doctor Forte explained what she would actually be doing. We nodded along as it was explained that a thin tube, the same as a catheter would be passed through Bella's cervix, through which the embryos would be passed through with a small amount of fluid. And it was as simple as that.

**Emmett POV**

I was constantly pacing the halls while Rose and Bella were in the Doctor's office. I hoped Rosalie was keeping her cool and not panicking. As if it wasn't bad enough when she was waiting for the results of her pregnancy tests, pretty soon she'd be worrying about Bella's. The day before she'd made me go out and spend fifty dollars on pregnancy tests ready for when Bella would need them. I threw my head back looking up at the light, slapping my hands to my face and running them down slowly. God I was exhausted. I hadn't slept the night before. Rosalie's mental state had improved a lot in the last few weeks, I thought being infertile would destroy her but she'd been more positive now than the entire time we were trying to concieve. I loved how strong she was. It was one of the reasons why I fucking adored that woman. My brother Edward was casually sitting on a cushioned chair with his legs crossed, flicking through a torn hospital copy of the New Yorker. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. How was he so relaxed, his wife was in there with my wife, possibly getting pregnant.

"You really okay dude?" I asked. He glanced up.

"What?"

"With everything. I can go in there and put a stop to it" I insisted, though who was I kidding. I couldn't and I also wouldn't.

"Emmett, shut up. The only problem I have with this is..." my brother slowly went quiet. I panicked and sat next to him.

"Is what?" I choked out.

"Nothing, it's nothing" Edward shrugged casually, leaning back against the seat.

"Shit Edward just tell me!" I begged and he sighed.

"My only problem with this is...if this thing doesn't work then she's going to put me on an even longer sex ban" he laughed "I've never been so damn horny!"

I could have died of laughter then and there. I held up my hand to my brother offering him a high five. He slapped his hand hard on mine.

"Gotta hand it to the girl for being sensible though. Fuck risking an accidental pregnancy and having to do all that DNA shit" I laughed "As long as you're not getting totally neglected though bro"

"Nah but it's not the same as the good stuff is it" Edward laughed shaking his head. Our sense of humours were a shield for our worry of what was going on in the room opposite.

"She's terrified Emmett" Edward was suddenly serious. I looked at the floor.

"So are we. I know why Bella's worrying and she shouldn't...if this doesn't work..."

"Then she's determined to try again Em" Edward interjected. I shook my head.

"That's too much for their bodies to take, for Rose to take. We'd have a family some other way. Adoption..."

"Get a dog" Edward mumbled, trying to lighten up the mood. I supposed we were all being positive but in different ways. The coping mechanism that worked best for us. I heard giggling come from the doctor's room and smiled.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" looking back up from his magazine.

"I love you man" I nodded repeatedly but in a way that I felt to be casual and stylish.

"Don't be an idiot" Edward chuckled, nudging me in the bicep with his elbow.

"Dude c'mon" I stared and my brother nodded.

"I know Em, me too"

My semi emotional moment with my brother was interrupted when I heard the door click. Rosalie came walking out, she was a little pale in the face, I stood immediately in case she fainted or something, she just rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm okay. I just need a soda or something"

That's my girl. Forever strong.

"Bella is asking for you Edward"

* * *

><p><strong>Press the lovely little arrow for the next part of the chapter!<strong>


	15. Chapter 13 Part two

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **This doesn't need any words other than enjoy!_

**Bella POV**

After Rosalie and Emmett's embryos were implanted into my uterus I had to stay lying down for a couple of hours to give them the best chance of 'attaching'. I didn't know if that was the correct term but it was the only way I knew to understand and explain to others. Doctor Forte injected me with a proestrogen supplement and handed Edward a small bottle of pills for my future intake. I had to take the tablet every day for the next fourteen. There was nothing else I could do in that time other than hope and pray that I fell pregnant. I wasn't much of a religious person or a church goer but every night for the next two weeks I would be silently praying for my family. It would be weird suddenly not coming to the Doctor's office for a while. Rose and I had developed a sort of friendship with Heidi. I would see her again in fifteen days for a pregnancy test. I handed Edward a bright blue leaflet I'd been given.

"What's this?" he asked sitting on a small space on the bed beside me, taking hold of my hand, almost completely covering it with his fingers. His free hand opened the leaflet and left it to rest on my legs as his eyes skimmed it. His long fingers running perfectly through that bronze sex hair.

"It's a leaflet on how to cope with the two week wait. Apparently some women go a bit loopy in waiting to find out if their pregnant"

"You've been pregnant before, we know what we're looking for"

I nodded in agreement.

"I think Rosalie is more likely to experience these things more than me, she should keep busy, and even find time to obsess about the timeframe" I spoke as if I was flabbergasted, it seemed strange that we should find time to obsess about the pregnancy.

"You guys can spend time together while me and Emmett work. Take Lauren to the park, get manicures?" my husband suggested.

"That's the thing though. Maybe I shouldn't see Rosalie so much over the next two weeks, so she can't worry too much about me. Is that wrong?" Edward squeezed my hand.

"No sweetheart it isn't. For the next nine months this is about you more than anyone, they're going to understand the things you want on their terms. Don't feel bad about that. We all know how Rosalie can be, Emmett himself admits that" Edward soothed.

I didn't know whether to tell Rosalie my choice or to just distance myself from her. It would physically ache me to hurt her after everything she'd been through. I figured that I would make excuses and only see her if I absolutely had to.

Two hours passed and I was discharged along with my handy little leaflet. I stuffed it into my bag and kept it to myself. The car journey was silent. Emmett drove and Rosalie was in the front seat, I couldn't hear her so I guessed she'd fallen asleep. I must have too because I woke up to my Edward's soothing voice.

"Bella? We're home sweetheart" I felt a little uncomfortable cramping in my lower stomach, but I was expecting it. I winced quietly so a sleeping Rosalie wouldn't wake and notice. Edward held a supporting arm around my waist, walking me inside. We spent the evening curled up in bed with our amazing children snuggled between us watching Disney films.

**Fourteen days on...**

**Rosalie POV**

I didn't know what I had done but I'd hardly spoken to Bella in two weeks. I had to admit that I really missed her after spending most of the last two months with her. A lot of the time I would call and we would chat but then she would give me a reason to hang up the line, Lauren had fallen over or Jared had a stomach bug or Edward was waiting for her for whatever reason. I had seen her once and that was six days ago. Emmett and I had gone over for dinner like we always did once a week and we both stayed off the vino. I worked my hardest in staying calm, I was itching to ask Bella if she was displaying any symptoms of pregnancy, I even stored a clearblue pregnancy test in my purse just in case, fighting the urge to give it to her or sneak it into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She looked like she was glowing but that could have been the lighting, she had maybe even gained a pound or two but then what if she thought I was calling her fat? We didn't talk about the surrogacy or babies the entire night, only when Bella told me she only had a few days of proestrogen pills left to take.

Every other day I was panicking to Emmett. Going over all the 'what if's' I could think of. What if Bella had already taken a test? What if it was negative and she was too scared to tell me? I was getting bored pottering around the house on my own all day, I made bad attempts at baking and played dress up in my bedroom, sending sexy texts to Emmett while he worked.

**Guess what I'm wearing. R x**

I would wait.

**As little as possible I hope. Em x**

I'd make a little squeal of delight, taking a photo of me in my lingerie and sending it to him, awaiting his response.

**I swear girl if you keep doing this to me, I'm going to have to come home and put you over my knee ;)**

And a week ago he did. He arrived home at lunchtime and we didn't even make it up the stairs. He came home and demanded I bent over the kitchen table. He literally left for work again straight after. That kept me floating on clouds for the rest of the day until he came home and brought me to earth with a bump.

"_You need to chill out baby"_

"_Chill? I am chilled. I'm .as." I rambled._

"_Really baby? What did you do today?"_

"_I spent three hundred dollars online on newborn clothes" I mumbled._

"_See" he wrapped his strong arms around me. "You need to relax Rose, imagine how Bella is feeling too"_

_"How she's feeling? She'd tell me if she wasn't handling wouldn't she?" I went straight back to thinking about myself._

I tried everything else I knew to stop my worries. I shopped. I read. I watched movies. Eventually I felt so tense I went for a massage to relax myself. It was good as a short term solution. In the end I resorted to the internet and researched everything I could about our situation. It turned out there was an online pamphlet about the 'two week wait' between embryo transfer and pregnancy testing. All of my emotions were natural. I wondered if Bella felt the same way. I shook my head. I'd been insensitive to my sister in law. I'd been caught up in my self obsessiveness I hadn't given a thought to Bella.

I sat down on a Thursday afternoon, thirteen days after the embryo transfer and called Bella. I was greeted by a very happy Lauren.

"Hewwo?"

"Little Lady Lauren? Is that you?" I cooed.

"Aunt Wosie!" she squealed. The squealing got quieter and more in the distance as Bella took the phone.

"Rosalie?"

"Yeah, hey. I wondered if we could talk?"

"Actually yes. I'm glad you called...you see..." In my own typical style I cut in.

"Could I go first?" Bella went quiet.

"I've been a bit of a heartless bitch the last two weeks. You're going through so much more than me and not once have I asked you how you're feeling and I owe you my life! You're like my sister and being so caught up in what I want for me and Emmett, I lost sight of what was important. What you're doing for us. I guess sometimes I haven't change that much, I'm still a little theatrical" I chuckled.

"Thankyou Rosie. That means a lot. Emmett told Edward how much you've been obsessing and I felt terrible for cutting you out like I have been but I thought it was the best way otherwise we'd just drive each other completely crazy! But I do have something to tell you"

"Can it wait? I'd love to just hear what you and Lauren have been up to all week"

And I meant it too.

"It really can't. Rose..." she hestitated.

"What?" I chuckled.

"I think I'm pregnant"

* * *

><p><strong>So is she or isn't she?<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **So, is Bella pregnant? Let's see! Enjoy and watch out...lemons ahead!_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"_I think I'm pregnant"_

Silence...

Still silence...

Was Rosalie ever going to say anything?

"Rose? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah...yeah I um, yeah I heard you" I finally heard her stammer. I had to admit that this wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Our call was still silent when Edward returned home, I saw him in the doorway to the living room, I was curled up in the corner of the couch, Lauren sprawled out on the floor like a starfish asleep. I gave him a half smile as he stood in front of me and rubbed his tummy then gave me a thumbs up, then a thumbs down, I shrugged my shoulders signalling that I didn't know yet and he gently picked up our precious daughter, taking her upstairs.

"Rosalie...please say more than that" I begged.

"I just...I'm shocked. Should I come over? I should come over, or you could come here. Wait, no, I should come to you" she rambled.

This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. Throughout this process, Rosalie had been so cool and collected and now she sounded like she was coming apart. Like she wasn't expecting me to be pregnant.

"Rosalie, just relax and take a deep breath for a second" I heard her heed my instruction and take long breaths. Edward rejoined me in the living room, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table, I playfully kicked his legs off and shook my head. That table was oak, how dare he risk scratching it.

"Emmett should be home by now shouldn't he Rose?"

She squeaked her 'yes'. Edward's eyebrows rose in curiosity, I mouthed that I had _no_ idea what was going on.

"Okay, Lauren is asleep and Jared is going up soon so why don't you and Emmett come over, we'll get in some chinese food and we can all find out together?" I suggested. I didn't expect the next voice I heard to be the deep one of Emmett.

"Hey B, Rose is kind of...in a trance right now. What up?"

"Oh right. Is she okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Just kind of surprised. She threw a pregnancy test at my head. I'm guessing you're pregnant?"

"I might be. I asked Rose if you guys wanted to come round for chinese food. So we can all find out together? It seems like the right thing to do" I sounded concerned, I was trying to shrug it off. I knew the symptoms of pregnancy, I'd done it enough to know. I was tired, my breasts were tender, I knew I was pregnant but now I dreaded my sister-in-laws reaction once it was confirmed. What if she wasn't ready? We'd thrown ourselves into this without Rosalie giving it long term thought. I silently hoped and prayed that this wasn't the biggest mistakes of all of our lives.

"That sounds good. Tell Eddie boy to get the beers in the fridge, we'll get a cab round after I sort Rosalie out"

"Okay" We hung up mutually and I was immediately pulled into the arms of my husband.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"I don't really know" I mumbled, the feel of Edward's warm lips upon my forehead making me smile.

I predicted that it would be at least an hour until Emmett and Rosalie arrived. It gave me time to put beers, wine...and orange juice in the fridge to chill. Edward and I put our son to bed together, a small tear rolling down my cheek when he told us he loved us to the sun and back. His teacher had told him today that it was a very very long way and that he'd told his teacher that's how much he loved his Mommy and Daddy. It was the little things like that which made us proud parents, the way Lauren had to have an item of our clothing close to her when she slept so it was like we were there. The Sunday mornings when Edward and I would be able to sleep in and Jared would be a big boy and make his own cereal then both of our babies would clamber into bed with us giggling until we woke up ready to watch cartoons in bed. It was the little things that made the hard work of parenting worth while, I'd wanted to share it with Rosalie and Emmett and give them their own experiences, but that ten minute phone call had now made me petrified for the entire fate of the family. Edward and I left Jared to sleep and retreated to our own bedroom for a short while. I listened to Edward take a shower, I dug into a small shopping bag that was from the day before. Inside was a small white teddy bear, stitched onto the tummy were the words 'baby's first teddy'. I put the bag back on the floor just as Edward walked back in, his sweatpants hanging perfectly from his hips, that toned chest just staring at me.

I hoped for my libido's sake that I was pregnant.

I smiled up as Edward leaned down to kiss my forehead, his hand snaked up the back of my neck into my hair, keeping his lips pressed to my head.

"I love you sweetheart, it's all going to be okay. You'll see" he whispered.

Together we made our way downstairs and into the kitchen, the chinese menu already on the table. I thought it was best to order ready for when Rose and Emmett arrived. I telephoned through the order: vegetable spring rolls, special fried rice, chicken in black bean sauce, lemon chicken, brown noodles with mushrooms and broccoli, seseme prawn toast and prawn crackers. Practically a feast for our hungry men. Right on cue the doorbell rung, I busied myself in the kitchen, uncapping bottles of beer and pouring Rosalie a large glass of red and a lame glass of orange juice for myself. You know, to be well behaved. Edward answered the door and led Rosalie and Emmett into the kitchen to see me. Almost immediately Rosalie hurried over and flung her arms round he, squishing me to her.

"I'm sorry Bella, I freaked out for a minute but I'm okay now" she spoke with distress, as if she was worried I wouldn't forgive her.

"It's okay Rosie, I understand. None of us were prepared for this"

"Emmett said we probably should have councelling before we went into all of this" she sniffed "At least we probably have nine months to get used to it all" she chuckled picking up her glass of wine and taking a huge glug.

The food arrived quickly enough. Emmett followed me to the door to pay the driver, feigning that he needed the bathroom. I of course knew different when he continued to follow me and pulled me to one side after I collected our food.

"She's okay B. She's spent the entire week freaking out and now the hard bit's over she..."

"The hard bit Emmett? The IVF wasn't the hard bit. The next nine months is the hard bit, she's got to sit there and watch this baby grow, see my body change. This was nothing Emmett. Maybe we shouldn't have done all this so quickly" I shook my head worriedly, keeping my voice to a minimum, the last thing I wanted to do was grab Rosalie's attention.

"We shouldn't even be doing this test tonight, we should be waiting for the doctor's appointment tomorrow" I continued "I called Rose because I thought she'd be excited"

"She is excited. I swear Bella, she is. We're going to owe you our lives for this" Emmett insisted, begged me to remain calm for the sake of my stress levels and went into the kitchen to reunite with his wife.

We all sat down around the kitchen tablen and for a while, everything was like the old days, Emmett was making jokes with his chopsticks, putting them under his bottom lips so he resembled a walrus. Rosalie talked fashion, Emmett and Edward debated over a case at work, I begged them not to talk about work. Both boys rolled their eyes and sipped from their bottles at the same time, definitely brothers. The room went silent just as I finished my last spoonful of rice. Rosalie was looking at the ground, I saw Emmett affectionately reach for her hand and smile. I could clearly hear her heels tapping on my tiled floor nervously. I stood up and coughed.

"I think it's time" I announced. I didn't particularly need to pee but I would force myself, the nervous tension was crippling. Rosalie's head tipped up at the sound of my voice and nodded.

"Do you want me to come Bella?" asked Edward, his fingers reaching to entwine with mine, the pad of his thumb stroking my skin. I shook my head.

"No...I'll use the downstairs bathroom. I'll just be a minute"

"Or three" Emmett laughed.

I shook my head chuckling as I left the room, I could hear my husband teasing his brother for his lame joke just as I locked myself in. Already there was a boxed up pregnancy test on the windowsill, I took a deep breath and opened the packet, my eyes skimming over the instructions before wriggling down my bottoms and sitting. I paced the bathroom while I waited for three minutes to pass. It was one of those fancy tests that told you in clear letters whether you were 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant'. When the time was up I unlocked the door and slowly turned the handle and stepped back into the kitchen. Three pairs of eager eyes staring at me.

"Well?" they all asked in unison.

_-MB-_

**RPOV**

"Well Mrs Cullen, you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations to you all" smiled Doctor Forte as she read the results of Bella's blood test. Bella squeezed my hand as I choked out a thankyou. Emmett's hands were rubbing my shoulders, I heard Edward slap his hand on Emmett's back.

"I told you my girl was super fertile bro...no offence intended Rose" he finished when I turned and scowled, holding his hands up in innocence.

"Thankyou Bella" I whispered tearfully, embracing my guardian angel, only pulling away when Doctor Heidi started speaking again.

"The test was positive, which is fantastic but of course it is early days. Bella, you will need to continue taking the proestrogen tablets that we gave you for a few more weeks. We will also like to monitor you in this time, make sure everything is progressing as it should, of course with the treatment there can be those risks so just the occasional ultrasound and bloodwork, I'll book you those appointments. Just to put your mind at rest" I knew the final sentance was aimed at me, especially as it was me she smiled at assuringly.

"In six weeks we will perform an ultrasound, see if there's just the one little critter in there or if you are having a multiple pregnancy Bella. It will be held in this office so there'll be plenty of room for you all to attend" the doctor smiled.

"Just one thing" Edward interjected. I turned my head to look up at the men curiously.

"Yes?"

"Morning sickness, can my wife take anti-nausea tablets? She suffered quite badly with our youngest"

"Yes of course. I'd recommend it if it will make you feel more comfortable Bella. Along with the usual vitamins, folic acid, that sort of thing"

Doctor Forte wrote out a card for Bella's next two appointments, plus one for the first official scan in six weeks time. The men shook her hand, Bella and I gave a little wave and a smile and the four of us left together. Taking long strides out of the building as if we were walking on air, no-one said anything until we were seated in the car and Emmett let out a long breath and then laughed as he started to drive. I think we all felt the same, a little too stunned to talk. We dropped Bella and Edward at home, Esme waved from the front door, little Lauren did also but not before she tried to wriggle from her grandma's hold. I chuckled and waved back in the same frantic manner she had. I rolled down my window and called out to Bella, promising to call in a couple of days. I would have called her as soon as I got home but I knew I needed to learn how to give Bella her distance.

"I'm proud of you babe" Emmett smiled.

Emmett and I didn't speak in the final fifteen minutes of our journey, we made short glances at each other. As if we were teenagers, making eye contact, grinning shyly and then looking away. Like the gentleman he was, he parked up in front of our home, and got out, walking around to my side and opening my door. He took my hand assisting me in exiting the car and put an arm around my waist, pulling my body hard to his.

"We have celebrating to do beautiful" I giggled and nodded. Emmett pushed the passenger door closed, chuckling devilishly in my ear. Emmett strutted over to the front door, I walked quickly behind him, trying to keep up in my heels. The door became unlocked and I was immediately pulled inside. Emmett's lips crushed to mine in a needy, rough kiss, his hand lightly spanking my ass with a chuckle.

"Bedroom Rosalie" he demanded.

I didn't even get time to agree. Emmett picked me up, holding me tight to his hard frame around my waist and my thigh, hitching it to his hip, carrying me into our bedroom while his lips assaulted my neck in quick kisses, his lips lingering as he sucked my skin. Quite lovingly, he lay me down on the bed, grinning down at me when he tugged his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside.

"We're going to be parents baby"

"That we are" I grinned excitedly.

"We need to make the most of our time alone, it's not going to be like this for much longer" his large hands pulling on the belt of his jeans, they fell and Emmett effortlessly kicked them off.

"We do?" I asked.

"Damn right baby" he smirked, kneeling on the bed as he crawled up to tower over my body. I couldn't help myself. My hands pressed against my man's pecs, dragging them down his torso, feeling out those chiselled abs. Emmett moved to rest all of his weight on one hand, using the other to shimmy my shirt over my head, leaving my upper body bare to him. I shivered once, soon enough made warm when Emmett's body lowered to me, taking my lips in a soft kiss whispering to me.

"I love you Rosalie" his hips lowered, pressing his solid member against the warmth of my jeans. I groaned at the feel of him, reaching my hand between us to palm over his boxer shorts.

"Fuck! You feel amazing Emmett" his hips bucked as soon as I touched him, I could feel his cock twitch against my hand.

"You drive me fucking wild Rose" he moaned, dipping his head to latch his lips around my hardened nipple, sucking it between his teeth, I hissed out in pleasure, my back arching up from the bed as my husband made me feel utterly desired, I found my own hips bucking in desperation for my aching pussy to be touched the moment Emmett began rolling my free nipple between his fingertips. I was insatiable for him.

"Emmett..." I whimpered.

"What do you love baby?" Emmett smirked, releasing his hold on my pebbled bud, scooting his way down my body as he left open mouthed kisses on my stomach, his hands stopping at the top of my jeans. He finally tugged them down torturously slowly and settled himself between my legs, running his fingertips over the material of my panties. I held my breath.

"You're so sexy Rosalie"

I glanced down and saw him lean forward towards his happy place, the tip of his nose brushed over the wet spot in my panties and we both moaned at the contact. I bit down on my lip seeing my love grip the top of my panties with his teeth, slowly sliding them down my legs. I tingled all over when he came into brief contact with my clit. This was fucking torture, I was frustrated now and needed him to touch me. I knew he knew this too. I watched him remove his boxers, throwing them over his shoulder before he leant over me, grasping his cock in his hand, pleasuring himself in long, slow strokes. I whimpered. I was caught, he rubbed the head of his manhood around my dripping wet entrance, I knew I only had to lift my hips just so and his tip would push inside me. But it wasn't good enough, I wanted him buried.

Quickly Emmett sat back on his knees, pressing the pads of two fingers against my clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles. My hands ran into my own hair, gripping lightly as I moaned in delight. How could one man make a woman feel so desired, it was amazing. He stopped his movements just as quickly as they started. I opened my eyes and glanced at him in confusion. He motioned me to him with his finger.

"Come here baby"

I scrambled across the bed towards him, he postioned me over his lap, I wrapped my arms round his neck securely just in time. I felt his cock press against the entrance to my pussy and he slammed effortlessly into me, stopping once he was buried inside me. We both let out a loud groan, momentarily satisifed to just feel each other. Emmett's hands moved to palm my ass, using his grip as leverage, slowly beginning to thrust into me repeatedly, I leant my body backwards, my spine curving as I rolled my hips in rhythm with my husband. I could have stayed like this for hours, Emmett's movements were slow but rough, he was hitting that spot I loved most. They became harder the moment his thumb pressed against my swollen clit, bucking his hips up harder causing my body to bounce on him.

"Fuck! Like that, take me deep baby" he mumbled incohereantly though his sexy moans.

The sensations were overwhelming, I dug my nails into Emmett's shoulders, my body was hot all over and I could feel myself closing around Emmett's cock. His body was tensing up with mine, his thumb moving faster over my throbbing nub, I trembled above him as my climax hit, urging his on with me. I cried out his name, my walls in spasm around his cock. Emmett thrust once, twice more before his hips began jerking, releasing and filling me with his hot cum. His head dropped to my chest as he rode us through our orgasm.

"I fucking love you" he gasped. I breathed, trying to get out some words but it was impossible. Emmett kept hold of me as he tenderly laid me back onto the mattress, collapsing in a heap beside me. He turned onto his side and rested his head on my tummy. I ran my fingers through his hair, just as my breathing became normal again.

"So...parents huh" I breathed and Emmett chuckled.

"Damn straight baby"

* * *

><p><strong>I now have a facebook page for my fan fiction! So if you enjoy my stories and want to be first to read teasers and find out about new stories then find the link on my profile page!<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	17. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors ****note:** I finally bring you the new chapter of Maybe Baby. I do plan in the very near future for Maybe Baby to be Beta'd so each chapter will eventually be replaced. I send you so many apologies and an explanation at the bottom! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Please excuse me while I, Rosalie Cullen partake in a very long victory dance. A nine month victory dance in fact because...

WE WERE PREGNANT!

Okay not me literally but our surrogate, my sister in law Bella was pregnant. Our fertility treatment had been a complete success. The six week monitoring period went as smoothly as we could have hoped. Bella finished her course of proestrogen medicine and at our next appointment with Doctor Forte, an ultrasound scan confirmed that there was just one little foetus floating around inside it's temporary home.

Esme and Carlisle had taken the news fantastically. Of course Carlisle knew exactly what we were getting into with the in-vitro procedure. Esme worried about all of our emotions and how Emmett and I would cope if it didn't work. Esme was practically bouncing in her seat when we visited them and announced we had news.

"_So, come on. What is it you wanted to tell us?"_

_Emmett's hand clasped mine hard. Our fingers were entwined and every few seconds he would squeeze our fingers together. My skin was going a bright pink._

"_You see Mom, Dad, the other day we were at Edward and Bella's and..." Emmett began._

"_Yes son?" Carlisle and Esme were literally inching closer to the edges of their seats. I swore if they moved any closer, their asses would be on the ground._

"_As you know yesterday, we visited the Doctor and..."_

"_Yes?" Esme's feet tapped on the floor with anticipation._

"_Bella's pregnant!" Emmett announced. His voice was so loud in excitement, it echoed around the kitchen._

_Esme and Carlisle rose to their seats, without falling flat on their butts. We got up on our feet just in time to receive hugs. I from Carlisle and Emmett from his mother, then they swapped over._

"_Time to get knitting." Esme laughed excitedly._

"_I think you got plenty of time Mom." Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed._

_-MB-_

The next few weeks went by in almost a flash. I was doing my best in keeping my promises to Bella. We would spend time together in the afternoons and evenings. Bella's morning diary was one hundred percent filled with morning sickness, her tablets were helping but not everyday. Emmett had googled home remedies that seemed to be working.

I also tried my upmost not to overwhelm her and give her and Edward their own space. Time to be their own family unit with Lauren and Jared. When I got antsy and nervous when I was alone in the daytime; I practiced making ginger cookies to help settle Bella's stomach – I burnt them.

It was the most bizarre feeling for both Emmett and me, we were finally going to have a baby and be the family we'd always desired, but there was so much we were missing out on and would only have half of the experience. The third-hand experience as I was calling it, but I intended to use a video camera during the important parts of the pregnancy. One day our child, our son or daughter, deserved to know the truth about their entry into this world.

Every so often, my hands would find their way to my flat stomach, nursing the emptyness inside. Another time had been a few weeks ago, Bella and I had been chatting on the phone...

"_Beans." Bella said._

"_Sorry? Now you've completely lost me."_

"_Beans. Like in a can covered in tomato sauce."_

"_Lovely Bella, now what about them?" I laughed._

"_I can't get enough! I think I had them for lunch and dinner yesterday and three times the day before!" She exclaimed, almost like she was in disbelief._

_Cravings. Three weeks into the pregnancy it had been lollipops. Now it was 'baked beans'. I couldn't help but wonder what I might have craved. I'd never got far enough into a pregnancy to find out. I suppose I could count my three month addiction to waffles and syrup._

"_I can bring you some cans when I run to the store later if you like?" I offered. _

"_Really? And some lemonade?"_

_I wasn't going to the store but whatever Bella wanted, Bella would get, no questions asked. Emmett and I were agreed on that. Bella's exctited gasp was enough to tell me that she wanted me to go to the store. We spent that afternoon eating baked beans and copious slices of toast._

_-MB-_

So here we were twelve weeks later doing baby shopping in Port Angeles with our mother in law Esme. It just so conveniently happened to be the day before our first real sonogram. Emmett, Edward, myself and of course Bella would all be attending. It would be agreed that Emmett and I would keep the DVD of the sonogram and Edward and Emmett's parents could have the printout. Bella insisted that she didn't need a copy of the sonogram as a memory, she was spending everyday with our baby until it was born and would be lucky to share the delight of watching him or her grow afterward.

We spent the entire day exploring the stores. Esme told stories about her children that we'd heard probably a hundred times, but we loved her and so we would act like we were hearing them for the first time.

"So Carlisle told Emmett that he could go out trick or treating in his birthday suit. Now remember that he was six years old and well, our Emmett, hasn't always been the brightest has he?" Esme remembered fondly with a chuckle.

"Of course Emmett didn't know what his 'birthday suit' was so he went and asked his Grandfather, my father and he genuinely tried to go out trick or treating completely naked!" We laughed.

I'd decided long ago that if Emmett had been a teenager when this had occured, he probably would have done it as a dare, drank some vodka and put a sock over his modesty.

"Oh Rose, you have to see this crib." Bella called over from the corner of the furniture store. I scurried over as quick as my _Dior_ heels allowed and gasped. I was in love.

The crib was handcrafted, solid oak and varnished. It's intricate detailing gave the cot it's elegance. It was described as a three position bed. It could easily be converted into a toddler bed and day bed as our child became older. I tilted my head, trying to imagine a little person, a real baby asleep in the crib. Emmett and I sitting beside the crib watching th e baby mobile spin around and around.

"Y'know, with the matching dresser, this crib is practically a steal!" Squeaked the annoyingly high voice of the sales assistant. Her name badge read Tanya.

"How much?" I asked.

"Fifteen hundred dollars." She squealed.

"Fifteen hundred?" I choked "For a twin set? That's not a steal, that's robbery!" I laughed and shook my head.

"It really is worth it's price though Miss, you'll never need another crib, it's durability is more than twenty years."

It made Bella, Esme and myself smile in amusement at this girl. She had to be working on commission.

"A thousand dollars." Bella spoke up.

"Or you add in another product to make your final price worth it." Esme hustled.

Who knew the Cullens had bargaining in them? Ten years I'd known them and had never seen Esme to be so...persuading. Squeaky watched us, pursing her lips and dragging them to each side of her face in turn as she pondered both of the offers on the table. Her eyes travelled around the small building, bulging when they met a stocky figure in the corner. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing his stern look. Yep, she was on commission.

"Okay, um, how about I throw in the evolve changer in with the fifteen hundred price? It's practical and holds plenty of storage."

"Throw in free delivery too." Bella grinned cheekily. She was normally the type to accept whatever was the offer. Like me, she was enjoying the banter.

"Done, I'll even bring it myself! So do we have a deal?"

You could hear the begging in the poor girls' voice. I patted the side of my purse and pretended to ponder. I already knew my decision, it was simply fun to make her sweat.

"Deal." I smiled and handed over Emmett's credit card with pleasure. Spending his money was a lot more fun than my own. I waited for confirmation of our delivery, five days from now and met Bella and Esme outside.

"Lunch ladies?" Bella grinned, patting her slightly swollen tummy.

Together we laughed and made our way to a chinese buffet restaurant. It was the easiest option, Bella was free to eat as much as she liked. There were rows upon rows of food. Starters, mains, sides and even desserts. I saw Esme's eyes light up at the sight of a chocolate fountain in one corner. I piled my plate high with spring rolls, shredded duck and noodles. Food heaven. We sat down together and waited for our smoothies to arrive. My perfectly manicured nails were just reaching for a spring roll when...

"Yoink!" Grinned my husband, swiping the chinese delicacy from my plate.

"Hey!" I laughed, screwing up my face when he kissed my cheek. Carlisle and Edward were with him.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Edward smiled, sitting beside his wife and sliding an arm around her.

"It's a shame Alice and Jasper aren't here." Esme responded, chuckling when Carlisle pinched her fruit drink.

"Someone call for their favourite daughter?" Giggled Alice. We all turned around and sure enough she was there, Jasper by her side. She towered over him in her heels. I couldn't hold back my laughter when Jasper came to sit with us and Alice was taking baby steps.

"Jas come on, these are seriously challenging to walk in!" She whined. Jasper rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. The family were quickly greeted to Jasper carrying Princess Alice to us in his arm, Carlisle almost got a stiletto heel to his eye socket.

"Ever so graceful as always Alice, and sensible shopping choices." Chuckled her father.

"All on your credit card too Dad." Alice grinned innocently.

This was great. It wasn't often that the entire family sat down together. Emmett spent fifteen minutes picking from my plate before he finally got his own. He then got all mushy over dessert, covering strawberries and marshmallows in chocolate before feeding them to me.

"You should make the most of the time alone you have now you two." Esme smiled.

"Maybe a second honeymoon babe? I can get time off." Emmett suggested. I was only half listening.

"Yes, it'll all change when the baby comes." Carlisle agreed with his wife.

"Yeah! You'll have to do what me and Bella do and hide in the bathroom." Edward laughed, it earnt him a smack in the chest from his wife. Esme was blushing intensely.

"There's things a mother doesn't need to know." She insisted.

"Mmm these chicken noodles are divine." Carlisle muttered in a weak attempt to distract the conversation.

"You don't wanna know what Alice and Jas got up to in your bed when you were in Mexico then Mom." Emmett snorted.

"Oh my! Shit! Mom he's lying!" Alice screeched.

Emmett, Edward, Bella, Jasper and myself were all in full blown laughter. Esme was frowning and scolded her daughter for her swearing. Within a minute, my monkey man was holding his stomach from his uncontrollable laughter. It was soon after that I realised.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

We all looked and realised Bella was leaning over the table, clutching her stomach. Her eyes clenched shut as if she was in pain.

"Bella?" I panicked.

"Bella?"

No reply. Eventually Bella looked up at Edward, her expression was a definate plea for help and then across at me with a look of sheer horror on her face. I knew the face, I'd displayed one like it so many times. She was as white as a sheet, I just about caught a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Bella? Sweetheart? Someone get the car!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't throw things at me for the cliffy!<strong>

**And I promise, promise promise, not to leave it so long before I update this story again. I have become tied up in a new college course recently and updating 'It takes two', that I hadn't realised how long it had been since I updated Maybe Baby.**

**Until next time**

**x**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Author's ****note:**Apologies in the long wait for this next chapter. It's been a hectic life recently with college work and other fic writing. In the pipeline soon is a nice lemony one shot collaboration and my writing is featuring in a mass drabble piece as well as the next chapter of my other WIP '**It takes two to teach love'** Watch this space and I'll see you at the bottom!_

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV<strong>

We all stared while Bella made it as clear as day to us that she was in pain. Her eyes were clenched firmly shut and her cheeks were flushing from pink to a horrific shade of red. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Rosalie. It was like she was physically glued to her seat or trapped in a state of shock. Little Lauren was watching her Mom in complete bewielderment. Edward was just staring at Bella and then me, in his own own state of shock.

"Rose? Baby, we have to get Bella to the emergency room. Get her checked out."

It was right then that my wife, who never ceases to amaze me, came back to life and spring into action. Barking her orders to us all.

"Emmett, get the car. Carlisle, Esme, would you take Lauren home? And Edward, you'll help me take Bella down to my car."

"_Shit_, yes of course." My brother muttered.

Edward shook his head to himself and stood up, holding out a supportive arm to Bella. I saw her when she stood, she was pressing her hand to her lower stomach, massaging it in circles. I saw Edward lead Bella around the long table and towards the door, encouraging Lauren to go to her Grandma.

"I'll get the cheque. Call us as soon as there's news okay?"

My Dad rummaged into his back pocket, assumingly for his wallet while my niece was swept up into my mothers arms. Lauren was starting to sniff and cry, burying her little face into my Mom's shoulder.

"Good luck." My Mom forced a smile. I leapt towards her with a little jump in my step and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom." I whispered and turned away.

I sprinted down the steps two at a time. I was careful not to accidently fall over my own feet or something and go flying into Bella when we met at the bottom. Edward and Rose both had an arm each that belonged to Bella and were helping her into the front seat of the car. Rosalie called something out to me about hurrying up and getting into the drivers seat. The passenger door was still open with my brother kneeling down to help strap his wife into her seat. I could hear some sort of whispering between them.

"Please sweetheart... You'd tell us if you felt something more than just the pain wouldn't you?" I heard.

I got into the drivers side, I could hear a little better from there.

"I promise. I went to the bathroom just thirty minutes ago, everything was fine."

Suddenly I knew what they were both worrying about. I'd seen it too many times with Rosalie. The first time had been the worst...

_I'd been woken by the deathly screams of my wife next to me. I sat up slowly, a long yawn escaping me, I probably looked like a lion the amount my mouth appeared to have stretched. I reached across and turned on the nightstand lamp._

"_Rose?" I grunted._

"_Emmett... I think something's wrong!" She cried._

_Rosalie clutched the sheets to her body as tight as her strength would allow. I rubbed my eyes with one fist and started to feel a bit more... human. My beautiful wife's face was completely drowned in tears, she inhaled quick breaths, willing herself to calm down. I looked down and saw a slight pink tinge to the top layer of sheets._

"_Rose, move the sheets."_

"_I... I can't." Her body shook with tears._

"_C'mon babe, you have to let me look." _

_I spent a few seconds tugging at the sheets, Rosalie whimpered and quickly relented. She released her grasp on the cotton sheets and I pulled them back swiftly. The sheets weren't pink. Underneath the top layer and Rosalie's sweatpants was the shocking colour of blood red. It wasn't just a few spots either, the sheets were almost drenched._

"_Something's... Wrong. I know it." Rosalie stammered._

"_No, no baby. Don't say that." I leant over as delicately as my frame would allow, I didn't know how much pain she was in, I couldn't risk hurting her or the baby more. I pressed my lips to her clammy cheek and then her temple._

"_You can't say that baby. You can't." I whispered with my lips pressed to her skin. Even in her hot, clammy panic, she still smelt like... life itself._

_Cheesy line I know but it's the only way I knew how to describe my princess, my babe, my soulmate._

_I slid out of bed and turned on the main bedroom light. Rosalie had managed to stop crying, though she was breathing heavily, her hand was rubbing her barely there bump protectively._

"_I'll get the keys, we have to get you to a hospital Rose." I picked up my disguarded jeans from the floor, stepping into them and jumping once, shaking them up my body and over my hips. _

"_I... I can't."_

"_What?" I asked her._

"_I can't move Emmett. I just can't."_

_I slapped my hand to my face and dragged it down my cheek. I let out a long breath and nodded. I wanted to show my wife I was calm, when deep down, I was as fucking petrified as she was._

"_Okay babe. I'll see if I can get a doctor out."_

_I managed to get a doctor out. I had no fucking clue how this stuff worked so I'd rung our local emergency room; they were sending someone out. I'd put the kettle on because it seemed like the thing to do in situations like these and I padded back into the room where my wife was sobbing again. I could feel the stab to my heart seeing her in this state. She was whispering something to her stomach, I managed to catch the words 'love' and 'again'. Along with numerous chants of 'I'm sorry'._

_I couldn't persuade Rose to get out of bed so I could at least wash her and change the sheets. She would just clutch her stomach tighter and shake her head._

"_I can't Emmett! Not yet! Not... Not until I hear the words."_

_The words? What did she mean? Did she know something I didn't? I mean everything was going to be fine wasn't it?_

_The doctor arrived. It was a woman. Quite a relief to our situation, or at least it was for me. She blinked at the situation in front of her. I apologised and explained that I'd tried to get Rosalie more suitable for a check-up. The doctor, middle aged and Australian, held her hand up to me and shook her head._

"_Don't apologise Mr Cullen. I quite understand." She half-smiled and went into the bedroom. _

_I sat back down on my side of the bed and reached over, covering Rosalie's bloodied hand with my own and pulling it towards me, clutching it to my chest. I watched her as she turned to look at me, her sad eyes staring into mine. She let the doctor check her over with no fuss at all. She was silent and accepted the medication offered to her for the pain._

_Soon the doctor stood; we both looked up at her. Myself with a more questioning look on my face than Rose. She already knew._

"_I'm terribly sorry Mr and Mrs Cullen. Mrs Cullen, you've lost quite an amount of blood tonight, I'm quite certain you have suffered a miscarriage."_

_I shuffled across the bed, I didn't care about the mess anymore. I wrapped an arm across Rosalie's shoulder and pulled her to me, she fell against my chest and cried. Her chest rose and fell intensely in her struggle to contain her emotion. I looked up at the doctor's face, just managing to wipe away a stray tear that escaped my eye. Her smile was kind and gentle. She nodded to me and I saw her leave a card with some kind of details on the nightstand. Maybe Rose needed some sort of 'after appointment' or something. I didn't know._

_Rosalie kept her face buried into my chest, crying until she could literally cry no more. She was too emotionally exhausted and empty to cry any more, so exhausted that she eventually fell asleep..._

I'd never let Rosalie see the tears that I wept myself that night, I was as devastated as she was. I'd had to remain strong for her and every other time after that. She always astounded me with her bravery. I wanted to be a Dad as much as Rose wanted to be a Mom. I wanted a son to teach soccer and other sports. When he was a teenager I would give him advice about girls. We'd had councelling after the first miscarriage and she came out with a positive attitude and spent hours researching how to be safe in pregnancy and the signs of any problems.

If something was wrong now, my girl would handle it.

I just hoped I could.

I parked up right in front of the hospital. Edward and Rosalie helped Bella get out of my car and into a wheelchair, taking her inside while I parked up. I was so anxious to get inside, I didn't think about getting a 'stay and pay' ticket for parking my car. I practically jumped and rolled out of the vehicle and ran inside.

I stopped in the reception lobby and looked around. I couldn't see any of them. I went over to the desk and slammed my hands onto the counter.

"Isabella Cullen. She just came in here with her husband and my wife? Tall, blonde chick with a great rack." I simulated boobs with my hands to my chest, barely pausing for breath while I spoke. The receptionist looked at me with both confusion and amusement.

"That information is restricted Sir, unless you're able to prove you are with that particular party."

_Seriously?_ She was pulling this shit on me?

"Look lady. My wife is in there with her husband, his wife and my baby! I need to get in there!" I almost growled with frustration.

"Emmett!" I heard the voice of Edward call out.

I turned around and saw the head of my brother poking out of a door. I breathed a loud sigh of relief and jogged over, following him in.

"Whatsgoin'on?" I rambled.

"What?" Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella. Is everything okay?"

"Well." Edward sighed. "The doctor is with them now. I was allowed to stay in there but then I heard you shouting your ass off."

"Sorry dude." I felt terrible. I'd made a pact to myself that I wouldn't let Edward ever feel left out through any of this entire process.

"It's okay. I didn't really want to see anyway. It was weird."

Cue panic.

"Weird? What do you mean? Define weird?" I asked with a touch of demand to my voice.

"We were able to get Bella in pretty much straight away when we said she was pregnant, I wheeled her in like they said and they gave Rosalie a gown..."

I made stupid hand gestures, begging my brother to get to the point.

"Bella stripped down to her bra and panties when I noticed that..."

"Shit..." I gasped. A groan wanted to rip from my chest, I wanted to just grab Edward, Rosalie and Bella and hold them all tight at the same time. I wanted to keep my family safe so desperately.

"Emmett no. It's not like that."

Ed recognised my panic. He and Bella had been our first visitors after our first loss. Bella had been the only person Rose would speak out loud too in the first fourty-eight hours.

"There was a few spots. Nothing bad, nothing horror film like." He insisted.

I opened my mouth to speak and grab my brothers arms for a hug at the same time when the curtain was pulled back on Bella's cubicle. Rosalie came running at me in tiny little steps and her heels tapping on the floor, throwing her arms around my neck. I clutched my own arms around her slender body, gripping her hips tight.

"Everything's okay." She breathed.

"Yeah?" Came the voices of Edward and I together. Rosalie gradually released herself from my grasp. I was able to see Bella seated on the bed being held by her adoring husband.

"There was a little spotting." Bella stated.

"That's blood right?" I asked.

"The doctor's said it's pretty common in early pregnancy." Rosalie continued.

"Everything is fine. I've been checked out and so has the baby." Bella smiled.

"They got the all clear." Rosalie grinned.

Edward and I must have looked quite a picture, moving our heads to and from the faces of our wives. Like trained monkeys. Rosalie's hand slipped into mine, our fingers naturally entwining together. I stroked her thumb with my own and kissed her pouty lips softly.

"What was that for?" She asked with a whisper.

"For just being you... And because Edward would try to kick my ass if I kissed Bella." I snorted towards the end of my sentence. Edward wasn't paying any attention. He was nuzzling the neck of his own wife. I could hear gentle whispers from them once again.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"You're okay sweetheart, that's what matters."

"Tell me if it hurts again okay?" My brother whispered again. I caught a small nod from Bella as they embraced.

We waited for Bella to be discharged and were able to drive home without any more unexpected events. Bella was tired, yet she seemed completely unphased by the afternoon and simply wanted to go home so we dropped them at home and I assumed they'd arrange for Mom and Dad to bring Lauren to them. I was just about to pull away from their house when I heard the hestitant breathing of Rose beside me.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

She rubbed her fingers over her eyes and nodded.

"Mmhm." She squeaked.

"Oh come here babe."

I removed my belt and pulled her across to me. We were almost laid in the same position as we were all of those years ago. The pictures flashed across the landscape of my mind and I blinked, squeezing a tear out. I sniffed and the blotchy red eyes of my beautiful wife looked up at me.

"Emmett, are you crying?" She whispered.

"Um... No babe, it's just a little dust. I really should clean this car out." I kissed her forehead before she sat back up and adjusted her ass in her seat. I wiped both of my eyes dry and started the ignition.

It had been a long day and my heart felt heavy. I imagined Edward and Bella curled up in front of their living room fire. Lauren and Jared playing harmoniously beside them. It amazed me how Bella had been so calm throughout her experience at the hospital. Hell even Rose was pretty calm, I'd waited all afternoon for her to fall apart and it never came. I think I panicked the most.

I pulled up in front of our apartment and shut off the engine. I wanted my wife, and I wanted our bed.

One day I would admit to Rosalie that Emmett the bear does cry...

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry if the flashback upset anyone. I wasn't expecting to write it, it just came to me and I welled up myself writing it.<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	19. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Hello readers! I'll be honest and admit that I have no reason to give as to why it's taken me six months to update this story. I feel that I wrote so much of this story so quickly that I lost my mojo for it and struggled to write for it. It is my aim to start writing this story again and update on a fortnightly basis. So after a six month hiatus, I bring you chapter 17 of Maybe Baby. Thankyou to DirtySituation and MjumPringles for pre-reading when I got nervous._

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward wouldnt allow me to lift a finger the day after the hospital catastrophe. The moment our alarm clocks sounded and I began to get out of bed to see to the children, Edward was already up on his feet and wiggling a long finger at me.

"You're on bed rest," He scowled before grinning at me, "breakfast in bed?"

"I'm pregnant, not sick," I sighed, "but I wouldn't say no to pancakes and bacon,"

My sigh didn't go unnoticed by my husband. Still dressed in his vest and boxer shorts, he sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed his hand to the barely there bump which contained his unborn niece or nephew.

"No more babies, Bella. Not for us, not for anyone else,"

I opened my mouth, not to protest but to agree.

"I'm scared your body won't handle it, Bella," Edward looked down sadly.

I sat up and propped myself against the pillows. I covered his large hand with my own small one and watched our fingers naturally entwine.

"No more babies," I agreed, "our family is complete and in eight months, Rosalie and Emmett's family will be too,"

"You're so brave," Edward's lips curled into a slight smile.

I didn't feel brave. I had felt petrified in the emergency room yesterday. I had known I was bleeding slightly when we left the restaurant, I hadn't said anything for fear of losing Rosalie's baby and failing them. I couldn't risk putting her and Emmett through the possibility of losing yet another baby. It had been a relief to receive the all clear.

"I love you," I smiled and leaned in to kiss my adoring husband.

His kiss was light and gentle. Our lips only just touched. I rested my hand upon Edward shoulder and shuffled myself closer to him so my lips pressed firmer to his. I pushed my tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. Edward's arm slowly snaked around my waist in temptation before he pulled away slowly.

"Bed rest, Isabella Cullen," He whispered with a small smirk.

"In which case, you should join me," I grinned and slipped two fingers inside the waistband of his boxers. Edward's hand grabbed mine quickly and he chuckled.

"Bella... no. I have to get ready for work, and Jared for school. You have to rest,"

"I have Lauren," I reminded him. Looking after our daughter was hardly restful.

"My mother is going to come over to watch her, and you,"

"Your mom?"

"No arguments. She wants to help,"

I held my hands up in defence.

"I wasn't going to argue. It's a lovely gesture."

With my direction from upstairs, Edward managed to get himself ready for work, Jared ready for school. It was like listening to a TV sitcom.

"_Mom doesn't make me comb my hair!"_ Our son grumbled.

"_Gentleman should have smart hair, Jared,"_ I heard Edward instruct.

Breakfast was prepared for the whole family.

"_Daddy! Flip de pancack!"_ Lauren clapped watching her father make pancakes.

"_Alright,sweetie, you ready?"_

The sounds of Lauren's giggles filled the house. I imagined Rosalie and Emmett being the same in a few years. The pair of them doing everything they could to make their child as happy as could be. The thought made me smile.

"_Daddy, pancack's don't go up on the roof!"_

I laughed to myself from bed, I think she meant ceiling... at least I hoped so.

Jared just about made the school bus.

"_Jared! Lunch!"_

Edward tucked Lauren into our bed with me and a Disney film before he left for work.

"Rest!" He ordered before he left.

"I love you too," I called out as he ran down the stairs.

"I love you!" I heard him laugh as he shouted back.

The front door slammed shut and together, Lauren and I snuggled under the warm duvet and watched The Little Mermaid together. I only remember watching as far as Ariel losing her voice in exchange for human legs before I fell asleep. I awoke to the sound of the credits and the feeling of a cold bed.

I sat up suddenly. I knew Lauren couldn't have gone far, but what if she'd gotten into the kitchen cupboards?

Then I remembered Edward put child safe locks on them months ago.

I sighed with relief. Edward would laugh at my baby brain setting in already.

I got out of bed and changed into some fresh pyjamas, used the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I felt far more human. The air conditioning brought a chill to my bare arms so I put on my fluffy robe and went in search of Lauren.

I stepped off the last step into the wooden floor and heard that unmistakable angelic giggle.

"Do it again, Gramma!"

She laughed again.

I shuffled into the living room and found my mother-in-law tickling her beloved granddaughter. Esme's eyes lit up seeing Lauren so happy and entertained. I entered the room quietly and curled up in Edward's armchair. It smelt like his aftershave, my favourite comfort.

Esme stopped tickling Lauren and she gasped for breath while steadying her laughter. Esme sat on the couch and pulled Lauren onto her lap and began to brush her perfectly manicured fingers through my daughters uncontrollable hair. She got that from Edward most definitely.

"Good morning, Bella," She smiled, "How do you feel today?"

"Comfortable,"

"I'm glad. Edward sounded terribly worried on the phone," Lauren wriggled from Esme's lap and settled on the rug to play with her dolls.

"I can understand that," I nodded, "I suppose I didn't really consider the state of my body when I offered to be Rose's surrogate," I admitted.

"You're all heart, Bella. Of course you didn't consider your health, you just want to make them happy. If age was on my side, I would have offered long ago,"

I felt touched by Esme's own admission. She'd once told me of her own pregnancy difficulties. Carrying Emmett had been particularly difficult. He was bigger than her body could handle, he was born prematurely. Then with Edward, she'd needed a stitch put into the entrance of her cervix to avoid early labour.

"That would have been dangerous, Esme,"

"I would have done it to make my son and his wife happy, just as you are doing. You've not thought of the consequences,"

I gave it a thought. I knew she was right. Esme Cullen was quite a wise woman.

"I guess Edward does the thinking in our marriage. He does the thinking, I do the doing," I fiddled with the tie of my robe while I spoke.

"You're on strict rest,"

"I expected it," I chuckled. Edward had never lost his protective streak over the years.

Esme spent the morning doing the general house chores for me. The vaccuming, washing the dishes. She took Lauren out for ice cream while I slept some more. I woke up to the feel of Lauren's sticky lips on my cheek.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Lauren suddenly looked at me with concern, her little arms trying to cling around my neck in her concern. I touched my hands to my eyes and felt them streaming with tears.

"Just a bad dream," I comforted her.

Slowly, the dream came back to me...

_I was back in the emergency room. I was a shadow of myself watching the family. I looked down at everyone from above. Everyone was there, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. They were all crowded around a hospital bed. My childhood sweetheart was draped over the bed, he sounded distraught, the tears uncontrollable. Carlisle placed his hands on Edward's shoulders, trying to pull him back. _

"_Son, come on. There's nothing we can do now,"_

_Emmett was clutching Rosalie to his chest, together they slowly sank to the ground, releasing each others grief onto one another._

"_It's okay. It's okay," He chanted with his eyes tightly shut, rocking Rose in his arms._

_Carlisle eventually pulled back Edward from the bed. The sight was horrific. It was me laying the centre of the hospital bed. My body looked disgustingly fragile, almost skeletal and broken. I wore nothing but a long hospital gown, my thin, spindly legs stuck out of the bottom. All of the colour was drained from my body. I was pale, almost translucent. I hardly recognised myself. The sheets of the bed were almost drenched in blood, my blood._

_I was dead._

_I'd left Edward._

"_Don't leave me, baby. Don't leave me," He cried onto his mother's shoulder._

_The shadow of me clutched her hands over her mouth, stifling a stunned gasp._

"_I'm sorry," I tried to whisper, though no sound came out._

I held Lauren tight in my arms, my face was warm and clammy from my tears. I saw Esme stood in the archway to the living room with steaming cups in her hand, the worry was clear on her face.

"Bella?"

She placed the mugs on the coffee table and encouraged Lauren to go upstairs.

"Go on, darling. Set up that tea party and Gramma will be up soon,"

Lauren was quickly out of ear shot and Esme sat herself on the arm of the chair, pulling me gently into her arms.

"Bella, what is it?" She soothed.

"I'm scared. I am... I'm so scared,"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me love.<strong>

**Until next time**

**x**


	20. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:** All Twilight names, places and characteristics belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I just play with her toys._

_**Authors note: **Thankyou to everyone who has stuck with me with this story. I have recently finished college and will now have much more free time on my hands so will have more time to enjoy writing again and update my stories. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

_Dear diary._

_Today, Bella hits the eight weeks pregnant mark. It's nervewracking for us all. Edward still has her on bed rest but today we're getting together as a family. By family, I mean Emmett, Edward, Bella and myself are going to They think it's important as a family that we bring all of our fears to the top and discuss them. I don't quite understand the gathering. I have no fears. Of course I was petrified when Bella suffered a little spotting, I know Emmett felt the same thing I did. He thinks I don't know. But I do. I know that man better than he knows himself. Maybe Bella and Edward have things to tell us? Even if so, isn't it something to be done in private rather than in front of Emmett and Edward's parents..._

"Rose, my mom and dad are family too!"

"Don't read over my shoulder," I scolded and closed my journal.

"I think I'm entitled to if you're writing about my parents," Emmett's voice was rising slightly. I watched him from my dressing table as he dressed and buttoned up his shirt.

"I just don't see why this has to be done with them. It's our baby,"

"And their grandchild. Don't start getting all bitchy now. It's like you're pregnant but with only the damn hormones,"

My mouth dropped open in horror. I rose to my feet and threw my journal, aiming it at my husbands head. He ducked and it landed on the ground with a thud. The remorse on Emmett's face was instant. His eyes were sad like an abandoned puppy. I walked past him without saying a word.

I stayed quiet throughout the car journey. Emmett had tried to squeeze my knee and smile apologetically. I turned my nose up at him.

It's not my fault that my uterus doesn't work.

Emmett pulled up in front of his mother and fathers house. Edward and Bella were already here. I could see Jared kicking his football around on the front lawn. The purr of the engine went silent and Emmett reached across me to push the lock down, trapping me in the vehicle.

"C'mon, Rosalie. I'm sorry,"

I looked down at my feet. It was damn hard to stay mad at Emmett. If I didn't look directly at him, then I couldn't cave. I saw his hand rest on my thigh, slowly travelling along my smooth skin, and up underneath the skirt I was wearing. Up and up...

"Shit, Em," I gasped as his fingertips caressed the skimpy material of my underwear.

"I am sorry, baby," He whispered in a husky tone. I clenched my eyes shut and pursed my lips together, determined not to let him get to me.

My body however was telling my husband something completely different. Emmett's fingers were just about to disappear inside my panties when I grabbed his hand.

"Stop. You're not using sex to gain forgiveness,"

He pulled his hand away and slouched back in his seat with a huff.

"I'm sorry, Rose, okay? Look, nobody said this was going to be easy,"

"I know that," I replied, "I just don't see why your parents have to get involved in what is our private business with Bella,"

"I'm involved too, and Bella is married to Edward, we're their sons so I'd call it their business,"

It occurred to me that Emmett was reaffirming exactly what he had told me back in our own apartment. I let out a deep sigh and turned my head to look at him.

"I just wish we could..." I began.

"What, babe?" Emmett's voice was soft yet encouraging. He reached for my hand and squeezed our fingers together gently as they linked.

"I wish we could be going through these nine months without any attention at all. Just living in a Bella, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett bubble," I mumbled like a child.

"You and I both know, that as great as that sounds... life just isn't that easy,"

"I still want to try and keep this as quiet as possible though," I continued, "How do you think I'm going to feel, going around with Bella, seeing her pregnant for us and my womb is empty. The whole world will know,"

I was beginning to get emotional. All of the thoughts I was keeping to myself were flooding out and I sounded terrible.

"You can't keep Bella in a cage for the next seven months, Rosalie,"

"I just..." I sighed, utterly exasperated and unbuckled my seatbelt and made a mad dash for the main house.

I heard Emmett's footsteps quick on my tail, the beep of the car as he locked up using the key fob. A strong pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulders and I found myself staring into Emmett's concerned eyes.

"Eight weeks in and already you're jealous. When are you going to realise that this isn't just about you!"

He shook my shoulders as he spoke. Maybe it was to try and shake some sense in to me? He was a man with a penis, he wouldn't understand how I felt. But I wasn't a complete fool, I saw the tears welling in his eyes. I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak. I was conveniently and thankfully interrupted by the door opening.

"I thought I heard voices," Esme said brightly.

"Hey, mom," Emmett let go of me, grinned at his mother and kissed her cheek.

"Bella and Edward are already here, we're having iced tea in the garden," Esme smiled and I started to follow her inside. Emmett's hand grabbed me, stopping my steps and whispered in my ear.

"You and Bella need a serious talk, and then later, so will we,"

The tone was soft... sad.

_-MB-_

The afternoon was more bearable than I'd anticipated. There was plenty of peach ice tea to go around and Carlisle and Edward were about to get a barbecue lit. The baby subject hadn't been brought up yet. Both children had come to play in the large back garden and were enjoying the swing set their Grandpa Carlisle had brought for them.

"A couple of years, son and your little one will be joining them," Carlisle said proudly, "Maybe I'll build a jungle gym,"

"That's a wonderful idea, dear," Esme agreed and excused herself to collect the fresh barbecue meats from the refrigerator. She summoned Emmett to help her.

I was alone.

With Bella.

My eyes met hers across the table, she smiled and I took a large gulp of tea.

"Bella. How are you?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm much better. Esme's been helping me with Lauren while Edward's at the office,"

"Bed-rest," I nodded, "Of course,"

"Bed-rest, cleaning rest. Everything that could rest is resting!" She laughed for a moment before cutting herself off.

I glanced around the garden. Everyone was busy and completely minding their own business. It was right then I realised. Esme and Carlisle didn't want to have a family discussion. They wanted me to sort out the awkwardness between us two couples.

"I thought you'd have been around since the hospital fiasco..." Bella's voice was shy and quiet. She looked down and I could tell that her palm was resting on her just visible baby bump.

I didn't have my baby yet but I'd already failed as a mother, because I'd neglected my friend. My sister-in-law who was giving up nine months of her life for us.

I inhaled a deep breath and tried to find a way to explain myself.

"You're struggling already, aren't you?" The silence was broken for me and Bella could read me like a book.

I nodded, ashamed.

"Rose, I can deal with you being jealous of me for a few months. I can cope with you cooing over my bump when the baby kicks and then being mad at me because I can feel him or her inside of me and you can't. But what I can't watch is you neglecting everybody around you because of your self centred thoughts,"

Bella's control in her speech surprised me. Perhaps she was on my wave length because she was a woman.

"I don't know how..."

"Emmett. He talks to Edward you know,"

"What about?"

"This. Us. You and him,"

Emmett and Esme walked past the table that we were seated at. They were laughing and joking as they carried a large tray of meat to Carlisle's barbecue.

"This baby. Is no part of Edward or me. It's all you and Emmett but you're shutting yourself in this bubble and behaving as though it's just yours. You'll tear your marriage apart,"

I leant forward in my seat and rested my elbows on my knees and sort of rocked in the chair trying to gather my thoughts as I processed my recent behaviour.

"Rosalie, are you listening?"

I sat up, alert, "Yes, I'm listening," I replied, quickly.

I rose to my feet and walked around the table to where Bella was sitting. I pulled up Edward's chair and sat down, touching my hand to the arm of my surrogate's garden chair. I was staring at her swollen belly... my... mine and Emmett's baby.

"Can I touch?" I whispered.

She didn't answer me. Instead she took my hand and placed it upon the fullest part of her stomach. There was nothing to feel yet, it was too early. But knowing there was a tiny person growing inside there was enough to bring me back into reality with a bump.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I began to weep, "I promised to look after you two, and already I'm letting you down,"

I moved my hand away and we embraced in a tight hug, Bella whispering in my ear.

"None of us said this was going to be easy. We have to work together on this,"

_-MB-_

Stomachs were most definitely full up by the time we left Esme and Carlisle's house. I'd pushed Emmett into accepting a golfing weekend invite from his brother and Dad next week. I told him I would spend quality time with Bella doing girls things. The mentioning of girl's things was enough to make him cringe and shake his head, begging for me not to indulge any more.

The car journey home was silent. All except Emmett's rumbling stomach. I swear he was hungry again half an hour after eating.

I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Emmett was focused on the roads, I turned my head and occasionally opened one eye to watch him. Every now and then, a helpless sigh escaped him. Only now did I see it, the one person I loved most in the world was bottling up every emotion inside of him.

Now I saw that since we'd found out Bella was pregnant, there had been no excitement. Nothing since we'd built our excitement over the prospect of pregnancy. I'd managed to push my husband away from me without realising it.

Hearing the engine switch on, I faked my waking up with a long yawn and opened my eyes. Emmett was smiling warmly, flashing his dimples. He looked like the teenage boy I fell in love with.

"Hi," I tried to whisper sleepily.

"You're a real bad actress, Rosalie,"

"Actress? I..."

He chuckled, "Come on, let's get inside,"

He reached for the door handle when I managed to grab it before the heavy door swung open. This was my moment.

"Emmett, I'm sorry," I blurted.

"Rose?" He feigned confusion.

"We're in this together aren't we?" I asked, "every step of the way?"

Emmett pulled the door closed and sighed, looking out at the street in front of him for a moment or two before glancing at me.

"Yeah. We are, you just have to remember that,"

I swallowed and nodded.

"Life can't be The Rosalie Show any more. We're going to have someone else to think about soon and we're never going to manage if we suddenly stop being able to talk to each other,"

A tear streamed down both my cheek and his. I leant forward, as did he. Our foreheads touched together.

"I'm sorry,"

"I love you," He replied and claimed my lips in an emotional kiss. I could taste his salty tears. Large hands cupped my face as we kissed and made up, rough fingertips smearing my own tears away.

I eventually pulled away, a little breathless.

"We're going to be okay... aren't we?"

Emmett smiled.

"We're going to be great,"

* * *

><p><strong>For news on my other stories, please see my profile.<strong>

**I can also be found on facebook under TantalizingTwilightFan and twitter under TantalizingTwi**

**Until next time**

**x**


End file.
